The teacher is our bro ! (Oldest Lincoln loud au)
by Paradox four
Summary: Lincoln, the oldest Loud, falls off a boat and is thought to be dead. A couple of years later, during the new school year, Lori finds out that a new teacher is going to be at her school. What will happen when she finds out the teacher is her long-lost brother? (first born brother AU )
1. Chapter 1 first day

Lori went to the bathroom after the summer break she literally didn't want to go but it's school and she only had to go one more year and College with Bobby bear.

Lynn was wearing a hockey helmet, her favorite Jersey skating playing air hockey trying to get up a sweet before taking a shower,.

luan "Tell me more about the book your reading." Mr coconut "It's about anti-gravity and I can't put it down! " Luan laughed and everyone else groaned while leni didn't get it, exception from Lisa who held her hand in front of her mouth.

Lori said "luan no one wants to hear your puns today, we are all in a somewhat bad mood." it was true who likes the first day of school ? If Lisa was older maybe but she was stuck in preschool so yea she wasn't excited either, especially Lucy was bumped out" you ok sis?" Luna asked the little goth.

Lucy answered "sigh, no my english teacher got a position at the high school and he was the only teacher who helped me with my poetry."

Leni patted her back " there there- wait is the teacher creepy ?"

Lucy answered " no his pretty friendly, he was also our schools biology and chemistry teacher too so you might see him alot."

Lori had to ask " Tell me everything And does he do a lot of surprise tests ?"

Lucy " sigh, his married I never meet her, has a daughter, his 21 years old and no he said he hates surprise tests unless a class deserved it."

Lori sighed with relief " good our class is safe."

Luna jumped into the conversation holding her axe " does he like rock and roooll ?!" She screamed the last part.

Lucy Held her ears at the last part but she luckily still understood what her rocker sister wanted to know "he likes the band smooch."

Luna said " rocking !" Before doing the guitar solo which was stopped by Lori. "I don't want everyone to lose their hearing before we get to school." She told her younger sister before giving the guitar back to her.

Lucy had to say " oh yea he hates pranks so luan be careful." Mr coconuts said " oh coconuts !" Luan chuckled " but seriously that stinks!"

Leni thought he has a daughter and is young so... "I wonder if he needs a babysitter ?"

At school

After leaving the house lori went to her class and saw the new teacher and was surprised would be the least of it he was wearing an orange pullover with long sleeves, blue jeans and the most interesting thing about his look " WHITE HAIR ?!" Lori thought or better said screamed inside her mind, as the teacher looked at them and Lori who didn't show any eye contact " good last school year or better said good last year of prison for some." Some laughed and others just chuckled." Now my name is Lincoln Wilson and I will be your biology, English and chemistry teacher. Looks like your school had a giant retirement party or they won the lottery because i got a ton of classes ! " he smiled and wrote his name on the white board, he made a great first impression and Lori didn't like it, not just that the teacher looked like her older lost brother, she also was going to be seeing every school day until it ends!

RECESS

Lori ran out of her class and grabbed all of her siblings after taking a picture of Lincoln "ok guys this is literally insane!" Their eyes all widened and Luna froze at seeing the pic.

Lori just waited for their comments, after looking at the picture for a moment Leni commented "looks like a younger pop-pop or an older Li-" and understood why Lori pulled them here "hey it's linky!"

Luan had a hard time believing it mostly because she already had accepted the fact that her brother which started with denial by making jokes until she accepted he was gone and now this ?! "yea they do look a like but you could be telling a white lie" she laughed pushing down her true feelings as the rest groaned

But luna stared at the picture, Lori pocked her and she screamed "BIG BRO ?!"

Lori was paralyzed for a moment from Lunas reaction, it was as if some had been winding up a toy just before it broke you let it go and crashed through the wall. "Wow calm down luna, luan could be right"

Luna sighed with tears almost falling from her eyes grabbing loris phone and staring at it "I missed him sis and if there is a chance I will take it !" She wiped her eyes.

Lori smiled and luan had to ask "wait where did you get that picture?"

Lori sighed knowing how surprising this will be " looks like Lincoln will be our teacher " They all gasped

" we need to tell mom and dad !" Luan said and luna stood up

" no they would go overboard and might scare our teacher off, if it turns out his not our bro ! One of our teachers will think we are crazy !"

They all agreed before Lori noticed that her other half was missing." now where is leni ?" Everyone looked around and saw her coming to them with a big smile.

"Leni where did you go ?" Leni grinned in her airhead away "guys you won't believe it! I asked Lincoln if i could babysit and i got the job !"

All looked both shocked and impressed at the same time because most of the time when Leno got her babysitting jobs her sisters usually did the talking "how did you get the job ?" Leni explained that she was Lucy's sister and after she told him how she took care of her siblings and it was done !

"Wow nice going sis !" Luna said seriously impressed by her sister who usually walked into wall if her sunglasses were down.

Lori " yea and that gives us a chance to look for more clues !" luan still had some doubts about this but hey she didn't have a reason to argue "so what do you say ask mr Lincoln more about his past tomorrow ? Because we literally don't have another class with him"

Authors note : this is my first story on so please tell me everything I did wrong. (Future me yea I rewrote this so it works better so I hope you had a good read. :)


	2. Chapter 2 leni

Lori drove leni to Lincoln's house " Ok leni remember you literally have to ask him the things we wrote on your wrist got it ?"

Leni looked at Lori " ok lori " leni left and walked to the house it was nothing special a two story house.

Lincoln opened the door " oh hello ! Ok she likes jelly and sauerkraut sandwiches, no crusts. She can watch tv but nothing scary or she will cry for days on end " Leni nodded " thanks for doing this leni I have to get to this date Ronnie anne will break me in two if I don't, do you have any questions?"

Leni looked at her arm " doe the kno nam club mean anything to u ?" Lincoln looked confused at leni " um... ok, see you soon, she is shy and make sure she is happy !" Lincoln rode his motorcycle.

As Leni went inside the house it was very modern, it had some comics framed, a shelf with games in it and leni looked around " is anyone here ?"

As Leni was about to call Lincoln, she felt someone hugging her leg and saw a little messy white haired girl with one eye covered up " oh hi I'm leni, what's your name ? " she was wearing a sweater that fit her but the sleeves were too long, her name was stitched on it and she showed it to leni " L-i-z ? Thats a nice name and your sweater is totes cute !" Liz blushed at the compliment " so are you hungry ?" Liz shakes her head " do you like music ?" she shakes her head again. "how about we watch tv ? What do like to watch. " after a game of find the freaking remote ! They were watching love boat II " i like rex who do you ship ? " liz chuckled to the pun " huh ?" Leni looked confused at the little white haired girl.

After the show ended liz grabbed the controllers and gave one to leni they started playing 'the unknown invaders' the game where you find aliens disguised as humans and leni was kinda good at it " got one ! No one wears clown shoes without the full costume and who wears a polka dot coat ! That's a no go." Liz smiled as a little dog jump into liz's lap leni just went wide eyed" awww his totes adorbs!"

The Pitbull Terrier licked Leni's face. "not my face! Haha stop !" Liz " h-his n-n-ame is Charles " Liz's voice was very soft, like a sparrow.

Leni took liz and put her on her lap. Liz blushed a little because Leni lifted her "B-but my white hair is weird." Leni got her brush and brushed Liz's hair " so what ? My grandpa has white hair and so does your dad "

Liz sighed " but w-what if t-they call me g-granny or a snow rabbit ?" she answered" You don't look like a granny but you're cute like a rabbit so I don't think anyome will make fun of you. " leni phone rang " oh wait " she took the phone and went to the other room."Hey Lori "

Lori " so what did you find ?"

Leni answered " im very good at a game called invaders and i found a quieter " lori sighed " no about Lincoln!"

Leni "like he has a nice house, he likes comics and liz is totes adorbs !"

Lori " ok anything else ?"

Leni " nope and- wait am i her aunt now ?"

Lori sighed. " maybe, ask liz about Lincoln ! " Leni returned to liz " so what's your dads favorite food ?"

She thought a little " mac and cheese bites or peanut butter with sauerkraut sandwiches " Leni cringed at the second one " yea its weird, ok, like what's with the comics ?" liz answered with a smile " he drew some of them himself."

Lori saw a motorcycle drove past their house doing a trick lana ran down stairs to the living room " wow did you see that ?!"

Lori " yea so ?"

Lynn jr. came down as well. "Do you think his a biker ?"

Lori sighed mostly ignoring the two texting bobby "So ?"

" SO ?! That was awesome !" Lynn said excited

Lana " yea it was ! Do you think he lives close to us ? "

Lynn " do you think he will let me ride it ?" Lori got a text from leni " oh i forgot he has a motorcycle lol "

Lana" we should look for the guy tomorrow!"

And with that she jumped in " NO ! No looking for some biker gang members ! I'm just saying this for your own good, you could literally get hurt, promise me not to, ok ?"

Lynn jr and Lola said in unison " we promise !" Lori sighed with relief and laid on the couch, continuing to text with bobby."

Leni was playing a game of checkers with Liz. Leni had a win and liz had 21 wins " wow you're good at this liz !" She gave her a warm smile that could make even to most shyest person trust her.

Liz smiled " t-thanks wanna give charles a bath ?" Leni nodded and they ran after Charles, a few hours later, the bike raced past the loud residence again Lana and Lynn jr stared in aww " his so cool ! "

Lynn jr " yea but we promised lori "

Lana sighed" yea but we could find out who he is without following him ?" Lynn grabbed her phone and took a picture of the bikers license plate.

As Lincoln came back from his date he saw liz and leni wet " um liz did you give charles a bath agian ?"

Liz nodded with a smile " Leni is the best babysitter ever !"

Lincoln smiled and got his wallet ready" i see, you two had fun, how much do I owe you ?" Leni answered " no need first nights free my sister is going to give me a ride home."

Lincoln smiled " at least take a towel Leni " he dried her hair, Leni laughed because it tickled and it kinda felt nostalgic for Lincoln, he didn't know why though.

She left and called lori " hey lori can you get me ? "

Lori drove to leni and after coming home lori called in a meeting of the loud members who were older than 10 exception from Lynn jr" So we have more proof that our teacher Lincoln Wilson is our lost brother Lincoln loud !"

Leni showed them the pictures " he likes comics, his favorite food seems to be mac and cheese bites and peanut butter with sauerkraut sandwiches!"

Luan was starting to believe her sisters " wow this is turning sour for me ! Haha Get it ?" They all groaned " he also plays video games and has a motorbike." Luna had to ask " sis what kind of gal is liz ?" Leni answered " she is really sweet but she is shy and has the sweetest voice !"

Luan " i guess you could call her honey! Haha get it ?" they groaned lori took the stage" we need more evidence."

They all nodded " and we need to tell lisa about this" they started yelling and screaming why they shouldn't do that " because when we have enough evidence we need a dna test without mom and dad noticing and well lisa is our best chance, but we will keep this a secret from the others until we have all that we need,and once this is done we will have our brother back !" They all cheered until. Lola screamed from her room " hey ! Be quiet over there I need my beauty sleep !"

Authors note: next chapter will be some comedy and little going into Lincoln's back story just a warning and i'm looking for beta readers, message me if you want just warning i live in Europe so i might not instantly respond and hopefully this is the last chapter with bad grammar...


	3. Chapter 3 Hi ronnie anne

At the Wilson house.

Lincoln is preparing Liz's breakfast for her first day at pre-school and he looks at the readers, "Oh hey, you all look familiar but I can't say why." he takes a plate, as Liz ran and sat at on her seat. "Good morning, Daddy." He gave the food to Liz and got the bag filled with homework from his students. "Today's my girl's first day at pre-school and-." Lincoln shouted, only to be interrupted by Liz. "Dad! Stop talking to them! We are gonna be late!" Liz yelled at her father. It was almost time to go. "Oh, sorry sweetie!" He ran to the car and drove towards the elementary school. "Ok, good luck at your first day at pre-school!" He waved and drove away.

Lincoln drove to royal wood high. He went to his first class, his least favourite class, because it had Luan Loud in it. The first thing he noticed was the class laughing to Luan's jokes "Good morning class, please turn your English books to page 3-" He noticed an ace savvy comic and it was a special limited edition! As Lincoln tried to take it, the comic book moved out of his grasp. He groaned and tried to take it again. He sighed "Luan Loud?" Luan looked at him, worried. "You have a choice between a week's detention or three cakes to the face at any time?" The class was split between class one half saying that they would take the detention, while the other half told her to take the cakes, Luan choose. "It won't be a piece of cake to hit me!" She laughed smiled as Lincoln threw a piece of cake in her face. "Two left and I'm keeping the comic." Lincoln said as he continued the lesson.

Next class

Lori was texting Bobby until Lincoln decided took her phone, looked at it "Oh hey, it's little bro." Licoln texted Bobby to meet him after school. "No more texting, ok, or I will have to give you detention." He gave the phone back, Lori thought about what Lincoln said " little Bro?" She planned to ask bobby during recess about this.

Recess

The loud house teens sat together with Luan a little paranoid "Dude what's wrong?" Luna asked as Luan answered "Lincoln asked if I wanted three cakes to the face or a week's detention, so I took the cakes and I'm worried he will hit me with a cake." Luna patted her back "Now you know how we feel" Lori came to the table "I have great news!" Leni asked "Bobby proposed?" Lori sighed. "No, but it turns out that Bobby's sister is Lincolns wife! And he said we can visit her today maybe we can ask her more about Lincoln." They all cheered.

After school

They drove to an apartment complex "Ok guys Bobby said that she is a bit moody, so be on your best behaviour! She is a police officer and she will literally throw us out, if we get her angry, so Luan and Leni don't say anything." Leni nodded, "Oh come on, I won't be prisrespectful! Get it?" Luan joked as the others groaned. They stopped at the complex and after climbing a flight of stairs Lori knocked at the door "Who is it?" a voice asked. "I'm Bobby's girlfriend an-" the woman opened the door to let them in. "So you wanna learn more about Bobby ? And why are those three following you ?" the mysterious woman asked. "No, these are my sisters and we wanted to know more about Lincoln Wilson." Ronnie gave them a confused look "Are you looking for blackmail material?" Luna shook her head. "No dude, he could be our bro!" Ronnie gave them a shocked look. "Proof." she asked as the girls looked shocked. "What?" Lori exclaimed. "Do you have any proof that he is your brother?" Ronnie expanded on what she had just said. Lori showed her the family album and Lincolns baby book. "Wow, this is quite a lot of evidence, so what do wanna know?" Luna was the first to answer "Does he remember any of us?" Ronnie gave her a blank stare. "He never talked about you so no, he said he had dreams about having five sisters." They gasped "REALLY?!" Ronnie nudged a little back "Yeah." Luan was the next to ask a question. "When did you have Liz?" Ronnie scratched the back of her head, because that information was kinda sensitive. "Lincoln doesn't like to talk about because I'm not her biological mother. Apparently her birth mother hid the pregnancy from Lincoln and the next thing he knew, he was a dad and she had left. His foster family just disowned him, luckily we helped him out, my aunt has so many pictures of baby Liz, I think I have some." She stood up and went to her room. The Loud sisters looked at each other not knowing what to say."Wow, bro had to do deal with..." Lori said, just before she was cut off by Luna. "At least we know he can deal with a big family" the other Loud sisters nodded. Ronnie came back with the album. "Sorry about the wait I haven't opened this for a year." They looked at the different pictures of Lincoln, the Santiago's and baby Liz trying to eat her foot. They all laughed when they saw the picture. "She was one hungry baby!" Luan joked. They laughed to her joke for once. "Yeah, she has the appetite of a shark! My grandma fed her so much and I still don't understand why she doesn't gain any weight!" They laughed. "So did you tell your parents?" Ronnie asked the girls, who all looked sheepish. "No, we haven't yet." Lori explained. "We don't want to rush anything, just in case he isn't our Lincoln." Ronnie understood why they refused to tell their parents and just kept talking about Lincoln.

They were driving back to their house when Luna thought about how to get Lincoln's memories back. "Dudes! I have a great idea!" the other Loud girls stared at Luna. "We could get Lincoln to hear a song and he might start remembering!" The teenager screamed. "Why do you think that?" Lori asked her sister. "I saw a video where some old dudes were given songs that they liked as kids and they started remembering some of their past!" Luna answered. They gave her a unsure look but they didn't really have anything to lose. "OK, but there is one problem." Lori said. "What?" Luna asked. "you don't have old tunes for him" Luan said as Luna sighed. "yeah, I only started rocking with nine but the lullaby!" They all remembered "Oh yeah, the song, that Lincoln sang to us!" They cheered and they all said in unison "I don't remember the lyrics!"

 **Arthurs note** : If you're asking how Ronnie Anne didn't recognize Lincoln before, yeah in this au Ronnie Anne lived in the city from the start but moved to Royal Wood after police academy with her mom and bobby but she has her own apartment.

I wanna thank star the rebel for beta reading and editing this chapter and like the busy bee i am i will be publishing the next chapter in a few days maby not making any promises its still at its draft phase. If you like star wars rebel or gravity falls I highly recommend stars work ! See you soon loud family!


	4. Chapter 4 lucy saves the day !

Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan had been thinking for hours straight. "Ok, I literally don't remember anything!" Lori screamed Luna. "This hopeless bro! The only line I remember is sleeping now my little loud and nothing after it." Luna said to her older sisters, who looked distressed. Luan sighed. "I only remember don't cry loudly now." She said, laughing. "Get it?" Her sister's thought a little at their sister's words. "Wait, what if it's don't cry loudly now, sleep now my little loud?" Leni asked, and to the others, it finally made a little more sense. "I wish we could ask pop star and mom, they would remember!" Leni said, and her sisters looked at her, confused. Lori thought a little, going quiet as her sister's looked at her hopefully. "Fenton!" She cried, running up to the attic and brought the toy down with her. "This was my favourite toy when I was a baby! I bet Lincoln remember's him!" Lori said as she pulled out her phone and called Bobby. "Hey Bobby, are you with Lincoln?" she said, talking into the phone. Bobby answered something on the other side that the Loud Sister's couldn't hear. " Quick, give him your phone, please," Lori said and Bobby shrugged and gave the phone to Lincoln. The man answered. "L train here, who is this?" He asked and Lori made Fenton started playing. Lincoln just hung up. "I just...I don't know what that was...a flashback maybe...the Demon Fox" he said with a blank stare. Lincoln gave the phone back and Bobby called Lori back. "Babe what did you do? Lincoln looks like he saw a ghost." He said, slightly worried for Lincoln. Lincoln had actually remembered something about the Demon Fox and nothing else, that song just gave him the creeps. "Wait he is acting differently?" Lori asked, and the Loud sister's looked at her with hopeful eyes. "No, well sort of. He just has a blank stare." the almost adult said. Liz, who was sitting on Bobby's shoulders took Bobby's phone. "Daddy said the Demon Fox, what is that?" the young child asked. Bobby took his phone back from the child before resuming talking with his girlfriend. "Hey, babe we are going to go to a pizza place, I will call you later."

Leni had been thinking for a little while. "Wait, remember that one time Lincoln had to stay with a friend and he left a recording for Lynn ?" Lori and Luna nodded. "We need to find that recording, to the attic!" Luna screeched. They rushed to the attic and started digging through the sisters were looking through boxes until a raven screech was heard and Lucy appeared from nowhere, scaring all of her older siblings half to death. "What are you doing here? It's not spring cleaning and dad didn't punish you." She said in her monotone voice, deadpanning. "We are looking for an old video recording, have you seen anything?" The oldest Loud asked. Lucy instantly knew what they were talking about, having hung around in the Attic for a long time. "Lynn has the recording on a tape, she only plays it before a big game and she calls it her 'lucky lullaby,' apparently it is supposed to help with her performance." The Loud sister's smiled at each other. "I like it especially at the line: It's dark now, but the stars will guide you, tonight. It is a great lullaby, albeit very simple." she finished, almost smiling at her siblings as she thought of the dark lines. They all rushed to where Lucy and Lynn's shared their room. They looked for the tape recorder, unfortunately, they found nothing. Lori sighed. "What is going on here?!" shouted a voice at the door. The girls looked at Lynn Jr., who was agitated at the moment. "We were looking for a tape recording, have you seen it?" Luan asked. Lynn glared at them. "Oh, you're looking for my Lucky Lullaby! Sorry, but only I can hear it! If everyone starts listening to it all the luck gets spread to everyone! So sorry, but I can't give it to you." Lynn said, crushing her sibling's hopes. They sighed and left the room. As they walked toward Lori and Leni's shared room, Lori remembered something. "Lucy! I'll bet She remembers the song!" the oldest loud shouted. The girls quickly ran back to the attic. "Lucy, can you sing the lullaby?" Luan asked. Lucy sighed "yes, I can, but let me clear my throat." she said before she started to sing.

 _ **"It's dark now, but the stars will guide you tonight,**_

 _ **Don't cry loudly now, sleep now my little Loud,**_

 _ **When you are lost, let my voice lead you,**_

 _ **Let's play in the morning to the night,**_

 _ **It's time to sleep now my little Loud,**_

 _ **When you wake up you will be strong,**_

 _ **When you wake up your dreams will be true,**_

 _ **But now sleep little loud, the time has come,**_

 _ **To run, to sing, to dance, to play and to dream,**_

 _ **sleep now little Loud, the time has come for a good nights sleep."**_

Lori was teary-eyed, but the rest of the Louds were fast asleep. "That was literally perfect Lucy!" she said. Lucy yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap in my coffin." She went down the stairs to her room. "Hey, guys! Wake up!" Lori said as she shook them. "What's wrong Lori?" luan asked, groggily. "Yeah, you're being a morning! Get it?" Luan joked as the other loud sisters shook themselves. Lori sighed. "You guys fell asleep while Lucy sang the lullaby!" she said as Luna gasped. "Oh, sorry dude but it sounded so calming and soft we couldn't resist." The rockstar said. Lori sighed. "I can understand, but we have the lullaby! Now luna you will record it and send it to Lincoln" Lori said and Luna nodded, went to her room and started recording.


	5. Chapter 5 someone new

Luna finished the song, and called Lincoln. It was Liz who picked up on the phone. "Hello?" She asked. Luna played the song without having any clue who was talking on the phone. Liz quickly fell asleep, so Lincoln took the phone, heard the song and had a flashbacks of babies, but none of them were of Liz or anyone else he knew when they were babies. "What the?" He asked, confused. "Ok, who is this?" he asked as Luna hung up the phone. "Hmmm, this is getting weird," He said, as he took Liz to her room, went to his studies and was dumbfounded. Lincoln thoughts were distracted, however. "Why, this lullaby! I've heard a lot of lullaby's, but this one was just, it was just, there it is something familiar! And why was the word Loud in it? Maybe one of the Loud sisters will know about this!" Lincoln thought to himself. Liz woke up and walked to her daddy's study. "Daddy what time is it?" She asked, looking completely innocent. Lincoln answered her in a soft tone. "It's two o'clock sweetie, so it's not your bedtime." He said, picking her up as Liz yawned. "Can I have a sauerkraut and jelly sandwich?" Asked and Lincoln smiled. "Of course sweetie!" Liz smiled. "No crusts?" She asked. "No crusts." Lincoln confirmed as he put Liz back on the ground and went to the kitchen.

meanwhile, back at the loud house

Lori and the rest of the loud house teens were holding a meeting. Lori was wearing her general strict outfit. "Ok, the first phase has been completed, now on to phase two! We will reintroduce Lincoln to his friends." Luna lifted her hand. "So, Clyde?" Lori blushed and froze up. "Cly, Cly, Cly!" They laughed. "Oh yeah, you had a giant crush on him!" Luan said and the rest laughed, until Lori got back at them. "Stop, I'm with Bobby now and he's married now, so stop with this childish teasing!" They sighed and nodded. "Ok, we will have Lincoln's best friend meet with him and hope that gets his memories back!" They cheered "Today is the fair! There we will have to get them to meet!"

Back with Lincoln

Lincoln was talking with Ronnie Anne. "Hey, Ronnie Anne! Wanna go to the county fair? Make it a family day with Liz?" Ronnie Anne answered him. "Sure, make sure to get her bun-bun." Lincoln chuckled. "So, how's the packing going?" Ronnie Anne chuckled. "It is going well, lame-o so when are you coming with the car?" Lilcoln honked as Ronnie Anne came out. "Right now!" Liz tackle-hugged Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie!" Ronnie rustled Liz's white hair. " I'm so happy I'm moving in with you." Liz nodded furiously at Ronnie Anne, who quickly tickled Liz and laughed loudly. "Stop my tummy hurts," Lincoln broke the two. "Guys, you two have enough time to ruff house when we are home !" They drove back to Lincoln house.

A mysterious car drove to the Loud house. Out of it stepped a black man. He was holding a little mixed baby boy. "Hey guys," this was Clyde McBride, Lincolns childhood friend, the man who had come out of the car. "Hey dudes, how's it been?" Clyde asked, smiling at the sisters. "Fine, so you found Lincoln?" Except for Lori, who wasn't there, all of the teen Louds nodded. "So, what's the plan?" Luna told him the plan, which left Clyde unconvinced. "I don't know, how do you think this will work?" Luna nodded. " it will bro, no worries!" Lucy appeared from behind her. "Hey." They screamed. "Oh, hey, Lucy how are you?" " I'm fine is how Haiku?" Lucy said in her normal monotone voice. Clyde smiled as his wife was mentioned. "Great, we are planning to go on a trip to Transylvania and go to the castle where Vlad's spirit roams!" Lucy frowned. "Sigh, lucky." Clyde chuckled at her. " Luna can you hold Cloud for a bit?" Luna smiled "Sure thing, dude!" Clyde gave Cloud to Luna. Clyde went inside to meet and greet all of the other Louds. After two hours of talking with the other Louds, the teens explained the situation and Lincoln's past. "Wow, I wouldn't have imagined that and he's really your teacher?" They nodded, with the exception from Lori who was still having trouble being near Clyde. "He handled five baby girls. A class room would be easy for him." Luan chuckled, a knowing smile reaching her face. "For crying out loud, Clyde!" she laughed at her own joke. "Sorry, I had to but we weren't that hard to take care of." Clyde gave them a sheepish smile and didn't know what to say next. "Ok, how about we talk about what we're going to do again."

At the county fair an hour later

Lincoln, Liz and Ronnie were having fun. Liz was holding an oversized pushy and Lincoln was about to test his strength. "Be careful, Lame-o!" He groaned and hit the bell. "What did you say?" Liz cheered and Ronnie Anne clapped "I'm not such a lame-o after all am I?" Lincoln chuckled. "Thanks guys," the loud teens were all spying on him. "Ok, the bald eagle is in the nest, repeat the bald eagle is in the nest!" Lynn said in her ninja costume. Leni looked at her, confused. "But, I don't see a bald eagle." They rolled their eyes, with the exception from Clyde, who was watching the three and smiled. Luna talked through walkie talky. "Clyde, now this is your chance!" Clyde sighed and started to speak. "Mission abort," the loud teens stared at him in shock and shouted in unison. "WHAT?!" Clyde walked to a cotton candy stand and ate a little, until all the louds ran at him pushing him to the wall. "What was that dude?!" Luan shouted at him. "That could've been a ton better!" She laughed. "Get it?" Lori, who was still watching Lincoln with a pair binoculars, watched at how Lincoln was caring Liz, then she started to get teary eyed, remembering how he used carry them on his shoulders. She then heard her from her walkie talky. The teen Louds were yelling at Clyde and she came to stop them. "Stop!" They looked at her, "Guys, Clyde is right. Let them have some fun today we always have another chance, but this will be literally one of Liz's precious moments! We don't want to ruin that, do we?" They all looked at the ground. Luan was the first to say something. "We were being so selfish!" Leni nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we wanted Lincoln so much, that we forgot about Liz! It would be like the time dad ignored us for his phone." Clyde sighed. " how about we get an ice-cream and just have fun?" They nodded, and after a hour Clyde sat on a bench. Lincoln walked past them and noticed Clyde's shirt. "Is that the limited edition ace savvy shirt, the one where they forgot to put the s?" Clyde nodded and smiled at him. "yeah, I have two, you can have one if you want." Lincoln smiled and offered his hand to shake Clyde's. "The names Lincoln, Lincoln Wilson." He told Clyde, who shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Clyde McBride" Lincoln smiled, before replying. "Huh, sounds familiar, wanna go to the ace savvy convention?" Clyde gasped. "Sure!" Lori watched and rest cheered.

at the loud house  
Lori who was holding Cloud, as well as holding a meeting for the loud teens. " It didn't go as planned, but we did something! Lincoln somewhat remembers Clyde, that means if we keep reminding him, he will literally remember us!" Clyde came to the room. "Hey did you, oh wait, there you are." He went up to Lori and took Cloud. "Thanks, Lori for keeping an eye on this little guy, see you soon," he left with Lori just babbling. "Bah, Bah, bah, bah," before she faints.

Lucy saw Lori unconscious. "Sigh, I will get a grave ready."

authors note: hello sorry for the long update and their won't be new chapters anytime soon so sorry...but I'm still writing chapters so no worries there and these chapters are only so good thanks to star the rebel ! I you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 liz vs loud kids

Liz vs the Lana,Lola ,Lucy, Lisa

Lincoln was reading his comic, as he usually did before his two girls woke up. "A normal day at-" Lincoln stopped when he heard pans fall, and luckily Ronnie Anne didn't wake up. "Ok that's not normal!" He ran down the stairs, and looked at Liz "What did you do missy?" He said in his stern voice.

Liz looked around. "I was planning to make you something to eat?" Liz said, smiling sheepishly.

Lincoln looked at her, shocked. "Your tooth!" He gently placed Liz on the kitchen table and bent down to look at her teeth. "Oh no, your tooth is chipped!" He quickly got his phone and called the dentist. She held her mouth shut ,until she started touching her chipped tooth. "Liz, please stop, and no brain cereal for a month!"

Liz pouted, as Ronnie anne woke up in a dazed state. "Hey Ronnie Anne can you-" Ronnie Anne suddenly saw liz and knew exactly what to answer. "I can't, I have parking duty and chief said I can't skip it today." Ronnie Anne said, sighing.

Lincoln sighed as well. "And I promised Clyde I would go with him to Ace Savvy convention." They both looked at each other and thought for second,

as Liz had to ask."What are you thinking about?" She asked, watching as they went to the other room.

"We need someone who can hold her down while the dentist fixes that tooth…." Ronnie Anne gulped. "Remember the last time she went to the dentist?"

 **Flashback.**

They were holding Liz down, whilst the doctor was pulling a baby tooth out. "Keep holding her, I have it now!" Liz kept struggling, until she got free, and started throw the dentist tools everywhere she could, as she got the drill and ran at her dad.

 **End of the flash back**

Lincoln sighed heavily. "Ok, how about Bobbie and-"

you know what's coming next…

Lori and Bobby drove the little girl to the dentist office, and Lori knew that she had to make sure her mother didn't see Liz. As they entered, Liz instantly knew what was happening. She tried to escape, throwing her arm around, struggling, kicking and ready to bite. Bobby held her up in the air like Zimba had in the Lion King, just so that the little monster didn't punch anyone in the face, whilst Lori went in and got their appointment. "Ok, we have to wait for at least a few hours." Bobby was already scared, and Liz was being a monster, trying to hit something. "Liz Wilson, you better stop or else!" Lori yelled and she stopped. "Huh? That usually doesn't wo-" Liz bit Bobby's hand, and she quickly ran inside the vents-a trick she learned from a lucy. Lori and Bobby looked scared.

"You can come in after three more people, so you better find her, before times up." The Secretary said. Lori knew it was time to call the cavalry. Lori left, leaving Bobby kept their seat and try to get Liz out of the vents. Liz bit back and he had to keep holding his finger in pain.

Lori quickly drove back with Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa with a small robot. "Ok, guys this is easy. Help me find Liz and you get free rides for a year!" the Loud siblings all nodded.  
As they stopped they looked at a vent, Lola was the first to speak. "So, you want us to go in there, and find a four year old?" Lori nodded, as three of the five went into the vents, as Lisa and Lola sat in the waiting room, not wanting to go inside the dark and dirty vents, with who knows what!  
Lisa sat in the room, with a robot going through the vents. She watched where the robot went through, until she saw two eyes and static. "Dang it!" Lori looked over at the static. "What happened?" Lisa looked at her older sibling. " Who exactly are we trying to catch?" Lori answered her. "Liz Wilson." Lisa laughed, and then suddenly stopped when she understood she wasn't joking. "Oh you're not joking, she is a statistic geniuses! I have never won against her in chess or checkers! You better hope lucy can creep her out of there or Lana pulls her out, because she will ambush and capture them, I bet that she already mapped the vents by now!" Lori gulped and hoped the best for her sisters

In the vents, with Lucy

Lucy crawled through the vents. She was actually happy, because of the darkness, up until she felt something grab her leg. She screamed for the first time in her life.

"Wow, maybe there is a giant rat here!" Lana said, as she crawled to where the screaming came from, and found Lucy tied up in dental floss. " LUCY !"

She screamed as she untied Lucy, who shivered. "She really hates the dentist! Not even a werewolf during full moon is that scary as-" Lucy shut up, as she saw Liz with a net made out of tooth floss. "She's behind you with a-" Lana jumped at Liz, getting caught in the net and fell down, whilst being held by a string of tooth floss. "I don't know to be proud or scared…."

"So is this the sporty one, or-"

Liz asked Lucy, having only one question for the older goth girl. "Sigh, no she's the tomboy who likes dirt and fixing stuff." Liz nodded, and climbed up the vents, using only the floss "Sigh, I'm never getting those free rides."

Lana screamed at her sister for help."Hey, can you help please ?!"

Lori keeps walking in a circle, worried. "Ok, Lola, Lisa, go. In the vents and whoever gets her, gets ten bucks!" They didn't answer. "Ok, how about twenty bucks?" They didn't say anything again. "Ok, thirty bucks and free rides for a life time, and you can pic who can ride with you!" Now, that was an offer that Lola and Lisa could agree they both wanted as they went inside the vents.

As they crawled, Lisa stopped Lola. "Wait!" She tripped a trap, that threw a net on the floor. "One wrong move, and we would have been caught in dental floss!" Lola ignored her, and kept going, until she fell down a vent next to Lana and Lucy. All three Louds screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Lana and Lucy sighed in relief. "Sigh, I thought you were her!" Lisa fell down into the vent, where everyone else was.

"That girl is spooky! Even more then Lucy!" Lisa and Lana thought for a second, until Lisa spoke out

"We need to map the vents and place traps for Liz, if we can trick her into one trap we will have our free rides for a lifetime!"

They all nodded, as Lana and lucy came out of the vents and got everything to catch Liz. A trap building montage inspired by home alone later. Everything was set as they left the vents. With a few minutes of waiting, all the traps go off and but for their bad luck (and the fact that they aren't Luan) all the trap failed in catching Liz, but one trap had placed a tracker on her, and so Lisa smiled and yelled, "THIS WAY!"

She pointed, as all the sisters ran after the four year old. With them walking into a trap. "Wow watching internet videos do teach you something!"

Lucy had to ask her. "Did this video have a girl 13-14 brown hair and makes ba- good puns?" Liz nodded and everyone groaned.

Lola was the first to speak. "No wonder her traps are so much better than ours!"

Liz laughed at the girls in front of her, until she felt something break. "Huh?" She looked down and noticed that she was about to fall, and before she could jump away, she landed in a closet filled with mouthwash, breaking most of them and dying her hair blue.  
While that was happening

 **At the loud house**

"So, mom why wouldn't you starve in the desert?" Rita thought for a second before Luan told her the punch line. "Because the sand which is there!" Rita chuckled, as did Luan.

"That's great honey, but I need to leave now." Luna jumped up.

"Mom, can you hear my new song?" Before Rita could protest Luna started singing.

Leni called Lori. "Um, like why are we stopping mom from leaving the house?"

Lori sighed into the phone. "Because, Liz is here and she could put two and two together!"

Leni didn't understand, until Lori explained."She could figure out she is Lincoln's daughter!"

Leni finally understood.. "ooohhhh, so we have to keep mom here until you leave with Liz ?"

Lori smiled to herself. "Yes, now keep mom home until-" She heard something breaking and ran there to find Liz, with hair now a sky blue color, and she sighed with relief, both because Liz was safe and this meant she didn't have to pay her youngest siblings anything.

Lori carried her out of the room and sat holding Liz tightly, mostly cause she tries to noodle her way out. The rest of the siblings were waiting in the car, mostly because they didn't get their reward, but Lori had said she would give them 10 free rides so everything was mostly fine, until their mother came, and Lori froze as Rita came closer. "MOM, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Rita interrupted her oldest "Did everyone try to bite into a jawbreaker again? And who is that kid?" Lori breathed out, relaxing. "She is the daughter of my teacher, and he said he didn't have time, so he asked me to bring her to the dentist." Rita looked at the little four year, "hmm ok, come with me now…" Lori let out a sigh of relief, and Liz didn't run away, she was actually hypnotised by Rita. Lori didn't know why but Liz seemed to trust her fully.

 **After a hour and Liz biting Dr Feinstein.**

Ronnie Anne took Liz back home, after she noticed that after the Dr repaired her tooth, it kinda looked like Lincolns chipped tooth.

Lori drove the others back home and after bringing everyone to the place they wished. She got her mom from work, and Rita seemed like she was stuck in her thoughts. Lori had to ask her a question. "Mom, you ok ?" Rita was surprised and looked at her now oldest child. "Oh, it's just that...she remined me bit of Lincoln." Lori nervously chuckled " really?" Rita smirked. "I know what she did Lori. I mean how did she out trick Lisa?!" Lori laughed, nervously. "Yeah, I thought that Lisa would have caught her first !" Her mother chuckled. "If it wasn't for the blue hair, I would have mistaken her for Lincolns kid!" Lori laughed nervously again.

Lori went to the bath, only to be scared by Lucy. "Aaaahhh !" Lucy closed the door and locked it. "Lori, I know." Lori gulped.

 **authors note** : Bahahaha ! A cliff hanger ! I hope you liked this chapter and if you're asking how Liz is partially smarter then Lisa is because I have a moto that says there are different kinds of smarts if you're a master chess player doesn't mean you are professor of Physiology. So yeah and again I have to thank star the rebel for editing this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 lucy and lore

From the past to the present !

* * *

Lucy "So whats with you guys and mr Lincoln ?" Lori was just was both shocked and afraid.

Lori gulped "What do you mean ?" She panicked looking for anyway to escape

Lucy said it "you guys have a cru-" before she finished Lori just threw up at the idea of it.

Lori "oh NO it literally negative one billion percent !" She cleaned herself

Lucy looked away trying not to throw up "ok that joke went to disgusting in a second, I know his our brother Lori !" Lori sighed "why don't you just tell mom and dad ? Instead of weird pranks and interrupting his classes ?"

Lori laughed "oh right ! Tell him "hey we're your family who lost you on a cruise ship ten years ago and you also have ten sisters !" She whispered cause of the walls being thin as paper.

Lucy "sigh that makes sense." She thought about it for second "have you tried music ?"

Lori laughed "the first thing we did ! Why did you think we asked you to sing that lullaby?"

Lucy "reintroduce h-" Lori interrupted

"Him to one of his old friends, already did it lucy."

Lucy "sigh let me bet it was Clyde right ?" Lori blushed and nodded "I knew it ! No wonder he was able to handle us !"

Lori "yea he was our babysitter and were friends with Lincoln meant he already knew us pretty well." Lucy nodded

Lynn sr "Lori, Lucy ? Can you can you get the plates from the attic We have to get the place ready for next month!"

Lucy and Lori left the bathroom to see a line "what took you so long !?" Lynn jr yelled before running past both of them and locking the door.

A hour later

They saw the place "I like it." She said in her dead pan tone, to the empty building with rats and a moldy smell in the air.

Lori sighed "dad this place is literally a dump." She screamed when she saw a rat run past them.

Lynn sr smiled "oh it's a fixer upper and once its done imagine it ! The best family restaurant in royal woods!" Lori saw what her father meant so did Lucy, but both had different visions.

Lynn sr went to the kitchen while the two girls stayed there to sweep up the mess in the dinning area until Lucy spoke up "lori how was M- Lincoln when he was our brother ?"

Lori sighed " he was...imagine someone who can handle everything and always has a plan and never explodes in rage or yells at you."

Lucy "so basically the opposite of you ?" Lori was about to retort that statement but stoped cause it was partially true." huh wonder what would have been different if he didn't disappear ?"

Lori "I bet you wouldn't be all gloom and doom all the time." She chuckled while Lucy pouted "I wish we never went on that cruise ship." Lori sat down " I wish he was there to calm me down when I was pushed around in middle school or when i started high school and when i joined the golf team ! I wish he was there to congratulate me , Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn !" Lucy gave Lori a hug before the tears started falling " I wish he was there to see you guys grow up..." Lori returned the hug with a smile

Lynn sr came out of the kitchen with a raccoon trying to eat his face " AAAHHH !" The sister ended the hug, grabbed a broom, a mop and started hitting the raccoon.

A hour later

they drove back home ,lori and lucy sat on the couch after leaving th car, with the house empty "ok i wish Lincoln was here to help with the restaurant cleaning cause that was a nightmare !" Lucy nodded agreeing with her oldest sister.

Lucy "You know Lori I thought you where always controlling cause it was a power trip, but now i see you're just worried to lose another one of us...I don't know how you and the other girls felt to lose your only brother...if it was me in your shoes i would be crushed."

Lori "wanna hear something hilarious?" Lori knew she wouldn't laugh to most things but this was too good "Lincoln was really protective Lynn he literally said 'she is like a porcelain doll"

Lucy started laughing "you're kidding right ?! Lynn a porcelain doll ?! She has broken every bone in her body from her pinky finger to her skull... **twice** !" Lori and Lucy laughed, and then she saw the mailman " i will get that, maybe the new vampires of melancholy I ordered is here !" Lucy came back and gave lori a letter "a parent teacher conference."

Lori jump and ripped the letter open "oh no ! They are going talk with our teachers !" She said worried and tried thinking of a plan and saw something good for once "huh we don't have school tomorrow."

Lucy looked at her older sibling "whats so bad about that ? It's not like you guys are bad at any grade."

Lori sighed "Lincolns one of our teachers and we want him to remember by himself instead being told he is our brother, remember? This will literally ruin our plans !"

Lucy looked at the letter "this says at 6pm " Lori looked at Lucy hopping she had a idea "that mean we have enough time to plan and stop mom and dad from seeing Lincoln !"

* * *

Authors note: ! Another cliffhanger ! Just so you know this chapter was written with out star rebels help cause i wanted to check everything myself for once instead of making someone do it. So i hope this isn't bad.


	8. Chapter 8 kids do dumb things

Parent teacher conference!

The high school loud kids and Lucy sat in Lori's room.

"Guys our plans are literally going into smocks !" They gulped and luna raised her hand " yes Luna ?"

Luna " why is lucy here ?" Lucy sighed about to answer but Lori did instead.

" because she knows about everything and she can help us." They all nodded " first things first, plans to stop mom and dad from seeing Lincoln."

Luan " how about we teach them how to get out of a closet ?" She laughed but everyone thought that was a bad idea.

Leni " how about we send them to the mall, i always forget about school when I'm at the mall." They sighed

Luna " I know ! Send them to a rock concert dudes !"

Lori sighed " ok there are some problems, luan we are not locking them in a closet ! Leni they won't go to the mall and forget about the parent teacher conference ! Luna there aren't rock concerts tomorrow, you told me that twice."

Lucy " how about we just not tell them ? We have the letter and they don't know it's happening." They all nodded and agreed on the idea.

The next day

Two a clock

Lisa went to Lori's room " Dear eldest sister i need a ride" Lori looked at her " i need to be transported to liz's house"

Lori sighed " why don't you ask mom or dad ?"

Lisa " they are helping Leni make cupcakes for your parent teacher conference."

Lori jumped up " what ?!" She said shocked.

Lisa didn't show any emotions toward her sisters shocked expression" they are going exchange cupcakes for a from capital, such as banknotes."

Lori looked at her smartest sister "Ok i need to talk with Leni" she goes down the stairs and grabs her " i need to borrow her" she brought leni to the kitchen " i thought we agreed to not tell them about the parent teacher meeting !"

Leni " i didn't tell them, I told them about it last Friday." Lori was about to scream, but she decided to do something else and went to her room to yelled into a pillow.

She returned " ok plan B, are you the only one selling the cupcakes?" Leni nodded " good can you ask the teacher to have us help you " Lisa came to them and kicked Lori in the foot " OW!"

Lisa " dear eldest sibling we agreed, me and the other younger siblings would get free rides and I haven't used any of them, so please bring me to liz Wilson's residence." Lori sighed and went to the car.

A car ride later

Lisa and lori went to the Wilson house ans Ronnie Anne opened the door " thanks for bringing her Lori, Lincoln-" lori already drove away " weird...you're not a trouble maker are you ?"

Lisa just said " sometimes"

Liz and Darcy jumped at the smartest person in the room.

War room !(or Lori's room.)

"Ok guys We are going to stop mom and dad from leaving the house." Lori stepped forward" first we will use the twins to stop them after that Lucy will ask them to hear her poems and lastly we will say "we forgot them" and drive to school where they won't see Lincoln and we will have more time to make sure he remembers us !" They all cheered but silently because the walls were still thin as paper.

Lucy did her part of the plan and threw a lizard on Lola's head and you know what happens next " AAAAAHHHH !" Lola took it and looked for lana "LANA ! GET YOUR STUPID LIZARD !"

Lana came to Lola " she just wanted to say hi" she smiled and Lola just growled and jumps at her twin sister.

Rita and Lynn sr came up to the twins room " whats going on ?" Lynn sr asked and the twins talked over each other as usual and their parents tried to pull them apart.

As they were taking care of the twins the rest drove off " wow we didn't need lucy to read her poems !"

The two parents saw the missing vanzilla "Oh come on ! They forgot us !" They sighed until a car pulled over.

Lori and the other louds were selling cupcakes for the parents who were a bit hungry "This plan worked perfectly! It literally never works this easily !" They laughed as they saw their parents come in.

Luna " you jinxed us dude !" She lloked at her father coming towards them

Lynn walked to the table where they sold cupcakes " are those strawberries ?" He took one.

Rita sighed" Lyn ! They- oh is that cheese cake?" She took a piece.

Lori heard her phone and she answered it " hello ?" On the other aide was Lisa.

"Dear sister you have forgotten our agreement that you would return me back home at 6 oh clock" She said in her monotone voice " but luckily liz's mother brought me home. She also brought our parental units to your school." She hanged up and lori thought the universe was trying to ruin everything.

Lori was both angry and confused, why would Ronnie Anne ruin their plans ? Even then she didn't have time to call her." Ok guys we are at literally ultra red alert ! Time for plan C ! Bring mom and dad to large lines and think of a shorter name for this operation!" They nodded

Luan was the first to disappear and reappear next to her parents" hey dad, my drama teacher wanted to talk with you" she pulled him to the class where there was a ten person line and lynn senior sighed " don't worry it will be quick." She threw a skin banana infront of the person ahead of them in the line as the person slipped they made every one else into line fall as well with one persons pants ripping" what luck we didn't split that !" They all left to see the nurse and lynn senior walked into the class " dang it"

Luna had a better time talking with her music teacher. She was a very kind person and loved to praise her students and she talked over half on hour "oh yes about your other daughters" luna just thought 'wait what ?' "You see we had some rebuilding in school and because of that, most teachers had to take on more subjects so lets start" luna smiled she hit the jack pot !

Luan came to the bake stand " hey guys" Leni and Lori looked that her as their comedic sister as she laid her head on the table.

Lori looked at her comedic sister " what happened luan ? Did one of the teachers give you bad news ?"

"no, I had to show dad around the entire school and i had to hear multiple lectures about my pranks ! I mean did everyone break their funny bone ?" Leni gasps " it was a joke Leni."

Lori smiled " you did a great job anyway ! We only have a few minutes left until this all ends and we sold almost all the cakes."

Luna ran to the stand " CODE RED !" She panted " dudes, pop-star and mom are with Lincoln !" They all looked shocked and ran to the principals office which was weird because why would Lincoln be in the principals office, but they did have time for that.

Lori burst through the door " MOM ! DAD !" They saw them with a white haired man who was in his fifties "Um you forgot to you pay for your cupcakes." She had a awkward smile and left the room. She then called Ronnie Anne " come on" the person on the other side answered " Where is Lincoln ?"

Ronnie laughed " oh sorry Lori but Lincoln is at therapy, it seems your plans Are working, Clyde called a friend for a few sessions for Lincoln, i hope you guys didn't do something crazy."

Lori " we literally left our parents home so they wouldn't come here to see Lincoln." She said in the same tone Lisa usually talks. Ronnie Anne laughed and Lori hung up.

 **Authors note** : yea next chapter might be a flash back about Lincoln while his at therapy with one of his frineds, his foster father, Paige, five bullies and no promises ! Oh and AA25 thanks for the inspiration ! But it would be still to early for that. The next chapter will be late because i watched the last episodes of adventure time and now I'm depressed.


	9. Chapter 9 therapy

Therapy

Lincoln lied on the couch is Rusty's office " so Mr Wilson " he looked at the note pad " Clyde said that you have been having episodes of regaining your memory ?" Lincoln nodded " Well can you describe these episodes of remembering your past ?"

Lincoln sighed " I don't have memories of my childhood, but lately i have been seeing five girls ,two blonds and three brunettes and the youngest was three."

"Ok maybe if you tell me about the events after you lost your memory?"

Lincoln thought for a second " I needed up on a island and got attacked by wolves twice." Rusty looked shocked" better then the wild cats."

Rusty wrote it down " so tell me how long were you there ? A week-"

Lincoln interrupted " a year, by my count." Rusty sighed feeling sorry for his friend.

Rusty " Where did you get the last name Wilson ?"

Lincoln scratched the backside of his head " it was the name of a skeleton i found on the island, i knew my name was Lincoln because it was written on my underwear." Rusty was a bit crept out.

"Ok did you have any memories that wasn't related with these five girls ?" Rusty hopped he would remember his friends or at least Clyde.

Lincoln thought about it " I started remembering something, a kid with an afro, glasses and a striped shirt. I asked Clyde if he knew me before but he said no."

Rusty sighed with relief " ok what happened after the island adventure?" Lincoln laughed at the way rusty said it.

Lincoln thought about it " after i left the island i needed up in new York jumped from foster home to foster home until i ended up with wolfgang resh" he smiled remembering his old friend " he was in his sixties when i came to him and he was the nicest person i knew." Lincoln sighed " i wish he meet liz."

Rusty looked at him " Liz ?"

Lincoln looked surprised for second " oh yea I didn't tell you, she's my daughter. After middle school the real nightmare begun ! There were five bullies in our school and i kinda beat one of their grunts, i was in the wrestling team before high school and after that i got sucked into a nightmare known as high school popularity ! I was the second in command of the bully of the freshmen. It was great i had a great girlfriend, no one dared to challenge me."

Rusty nodded " that's when you met your wife ?" Lincoln sighed

He stayed silent for a few minutes and he spoke " I met Ronnie Anne at the start of middle school and P-" he froze " sorry you don't need to hear that."

Rusty " every detail can help you know"

Lincoln breathed as if it was his last and released all the air " Paige was my first girlfriend and she is Liz's mother." Rusty looked at him and couldn't tell what Lincoln was feeling, rage, joy, nostalgia, hatred ? "She hid the pregnancy from me and when i found out she was gone I couldn't find her anywhere ! One of her friends told she went to collage." Rusty could hear the small bit of rage in Lincoln's voice." It was after wolfgangs death and after my new foster parents found out about liz, they disowned me. But Ronnie Anne helped me, so did the Casagrande i owe my life to them." Lincoln spoke in soft gentle ton rusty looked at him with nostalgia at his old friend " Before that one of the senior bullies thought it was a great time to as he said it " go middle ages on this place" that was so stupid !" He laughed at the cringeworthy line.

Rusty joined in " what did he do ? Wear armor and call himself Arthur ?"

Lincoln laughed " No, he wanted all the kids in school to pay tribute to all the seniors and it ended up with me, Ronnie Anne and all the other bullies beating him. After that he ambushed Ronnie Anne and tried to kill her ! But i was there to help still have some bullet scars" rusty just a shocked look on his face " after he got one shot, I kicked the gun out of his hand and it broke and he pulled a knife on me." Rusty was a bit impressed " it was a really old gun, he started slashing at me with that knife."

Rusty sighed " I bet that was a traumatic event for you" Lincoln stayed silent " tell me, do really think liz is-" Lincoln gave him a death glare that only few have seen and walked out with out being beaten up." Actually four ?"

Lincoln thought about it " yea that's a good question because Paige never showed any signs of being pregnant before she disappeared." He sighed " and liz is my daughter same hair color, same freckles and we both like sauerkraut." Rusty gagged a bit " Paige disappeared as we were in sophomore. I don't know why she hid her from me, but what can i know ?"

Rusty " well mr Wilson our time is up." She stood up so did Lincoln " i hope to see you soon." He offered his hand.

Lincoln smiled and shook his hand " how about we go for a drink ?" Rusty smiled nodded " ok see your during our next session." He left and rusty sat down.

He stared at the ceiling for a few second " i wonder how it would have been if you never went on that cruise ?"

 **Authors note:** hey guys ! Summer has ended where i live and i have school soon sooooooooo yea this will be put on sleep mode until Christmas break where i will be paralyzed by the cookie injections but i might make a few short one shots here and there. I am also planning on a loudshock story or loud house being partially fused with bioshock where lynn sr has to save lily from a dystopian under water city, some characters will have their ages changed and Lisa will be the Tannenbaum of the story so Lynn sr doesn't look like he was sting by a billion bees or fought in a European trench war. Oh just so you know every chapter will have a moral choice and your review will decide the chapter! If you want lynn to be evil and kill a little sister lucy or save her life. my readers choice more story will be revealed once I'm done thinking this through and i will ignore bioshock 2 mostly because i see it not being apart of bioshock one, even the dlc of bioshock infinity ignored it so i shall too ! And all will take place in modern times

a shout out AA25 ! Mostly for inspiring this chapter cause i was going to go on break ith the other chapter but here is something that isn't bad but is still not my best.


	10. Chapter 10 a dream and a leg

Lincoln woke up in a cold sweat" Who is she ?" He whispered and saw his wife sleeping peacefully. He left the bed and gave liz a kiss on the cheek making his daughter smile in her dream, he put his clothes on and drove his motorcycle around the block. His mind kept wondering from his dream to his recently returning memories. As he watched a kid jogging at this time on a Saturday ?! He followed the girl she seemed familiar in a way as he kept a close eye on her, he noticed she was about get hit by a truck. He grabbed the teen as the truck hit his motorcycle wheel and Lynns foot breaking it.

Lincoln stopped and looked at her as he did he had a flashback again and stepped away as the truck driver came out and called 119. "Wow thanks ! You saved my life bro" She said before screaming from the pain as Lincoln took his bike and drove away seeing the same flashback again.

He stopped at a burping burger a bit traumatized by this new memory and removed his helmet " It was her..." he said as his order came and he ate everything and burped." That didn't make sense !" He placed his head on the table he actually hated this place mostly cause he thought the food was unhealthy but now his eating there like it was every other Sunday... wait where did that come from ? He asked the a waiter " can i have two burpen burgers extra fries and a cola with ice please ?"

The cashier chuckled" a regular loud." Lincoln looked confused " oh sorry thats what a family here usually orders, when they come here atleast they are pretty loud so most of us call it a regular loud."

Lincoln was a bit curious " what do you do when its a large loud ?"

Cashier answered " that would be 22 burpen burgers ,11 extra fries ,11 colas with ice and one baby menu."

Lincoln sighed, what was he thinking that he would find his family by a stupid order ?! His presumed sisters would be in high school and none of the girls there said anything to him. What were the chances that he would find his family here ? He paid his bill and ordered take out and went back home hopping his two angles well were awake.

Two hours in hospital

The younger louds were hugging their oldest middle sister and were crying at the thought of losing her "GUYS ! I just broke my foot its nothing new !" They ignored her and kept hugging her.

Lori sighed " Lynn you literally almost got run over ! Of course they're acting like this." Lynn nodded and hugged them back.

"Oh don't worry guys ! I'm fine but i wished i could thank that biker guy." She said a bit disappointed.

Lana jumped to her "wait you saw him ?!" Lynn nodded "What was his bike ?" She said excited for the answer.

Lynn shrugged " I only know that the truck hit his other wheel and my leg and he placed me down carefully, before riding off like a mysterious ghost." Lori and Lucy had the tought that it was Lincoln but it might have been a other biker guy right ?

Lincoln was at his house thinking about what just happened, that girl was the same just a bit older but she was almost identical.

 _Flashback !_

 _Lincoln was running to a three year old Lynn with a storm raging and the infant just giggled as the rain hit her face."LYNN STOP !" He ran and grabbed her as a wave hit both of them luckily he grabbed one the railings holding lynn in right hand " Lynn listen closely ! I might be gone for a bit just know that your big brother is proud of you and tell lori to take care of you girl." He threw over the railing back on board." I will be back don't worry ok ?" A lighting struck and Lincoln hand slipped as lynn screamed._

 _"Linky !"_

Present day

Lynn remembers that day as if was only a hour ago and lets a pain filled tear fall with the rest of the Loud family all home because the doctor told her to stay over night" I hope you come back soon linky." She turns her recorders on.

 _ **"It's dark now, but the stars will guide you tonight,**_

 _ **Don't cry loudly now, sleep now my little Loud,**_

 _ **When you are lost, let my voice lead you,**_

 _ **Let's play in the morning to the night,**_

 _ **It's time to sleep now my little Loud,**_

 _ **When you wake up you will be strong,**_

 _ **When you wake up your dreams will be true,**_

 _ **But now sleep little loud, the time has come,**_

 _ **To run, to sing, to dance, to play and to dream,**_

 _ **sleep now little Loud, the time has come for a good nights sleep."**_

Lynn closed her eye "good night linky"


	11. Chapter 11 homework?

The sisters !

Lincoln walked through the halls thinking about what happened to his flashes. "Lincoln relax it's just another normal day." Lincoln walked into class and sat down he looked at the stack of homework"Mrs can you tell me why you forgot your English homework ?"

Lori froze "Um sorry mr Lincoln but my sister got into accident and-" Lincoln froze for a breath second" we have been worried about Lynn." Lincoln sighed with relief and thought who is Lynn ?

The next class was normal he usually had them give them their homework at the end and noticed again a missing homework. "I can let this pass." Next was luna's class and the same thing again. "Ok unusual." Speaking of unusual Leni had the same problem. A three days had past and all of them had forgotten their homework every single day since and most of them were Lincolns classes. That was enough and he called the four of them. "Ok girls i know your sister had accident but that's not a reason to forget your studies and I might have to call your parents."

With that Luna jumped into the conversation "please don't bro ! How about I get you three tickets to a smooch ?" Lincoln looked surprised.

Leni was the second "or how about the perfect suit for your next parent teacher meeting ?" Lincoln was now scared.

Luan " a free night at- " Lincoln sighed and stopped Luan from finishing.

"Ok girls you four are trying to bribe me and there is nothing-" Lori showed him a few coupons. "What are those ?"

Lori "these coupons to our dad new restaurant show these and you will get a free-" he took the coupons.

"I expect you to finish all your missing homework by next week and is it the opening ?" They nodded "Ok you can leave."

Luna "sis how did you know-" Lori interrupted by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Easy Ronnie told me that liz has a large appetite and who is the best cook in the world ?" They all said in unison. "Dad" lori continued "and when is his restaurant opening ?" They again said unison. "In a few weeks." She nodded " soon we will get our brother back !" They cheered and went silent as they noticed everyone staring at them thinking they went insane. "Nothing to see here." They kept walking.

 **Authors note: ok just gonna say a few things um why does everyone keep giving me suggestions on how to end this story ? Because this just gives me the impression you want this to end as quickly as possible and secondly I always love reading people's reviews because it makes feel more at home here.**

 **Authors announcement: Now to a few things that might happen a vampire Au might happen just having problems on who the vampire should, at this point I'm with Lucy or Lincoln and those who have followed my work for a long time I'm thinking about bringing demon linka back or succubus linka what ever makes you happy so just tell what you rather want. Oh and we bare bears Au wher chloe takes care of the baby bears.**


	12. Chapter 12 lisa being lisa

Lori was driving with the other high school louds home " dude did you notice lincoln was out of his groove Lately ?" Everyone nodded

"Yea he looked he was lost in nightmare !"

They nodded " he literally looked like he didn't sleep last night !"

Leni agreed " like maby we should get him some moisturizer?" They looked at her " what ? that cheers me up !"

They sighed lori " how about we ask liz later ?" They nodded but then she got a text from Lisa telling her to come to her room once they're home.

After parking the car and then changing her clothes she went to see her second youngest sister "What is it lisa and if its some love potion bobby and me are already perfect." lisa rolled her eyes and showed her lines what could be easily confused with a magic eye picture. "What is this ? Is it your homework, then it's great lisa."

lisa sighed "No dear elder sister this a dna sequence of Liz loud."

Loei looked a bit creeped out and confused "First why do you have that ? and second you mean Liz wilson right ?" she said the second part a bit nervous.

Lisa shacked her head took a nother magic dna picture " This is the of our parental untis." She puts all over them over each other "As you can see through the plastic there is a 53% match with our parents 28% with mom and 25% dad and I took another piece of hair from her father while we were having a sleepover. With no doupt I can say." Lori held he breath and closed the door. "He is a genetic hybrid clone of our parents."

Lori just gave a look that said. "seriously"

lisa laughed "Just kidding i know he is actauly our elder brother, that mom and gave up for adoption and I will inform the-"Llori just pulled her up to the attic and showed her the baby book. "What is this and how have I never noticed this ?"

Lori sighed "He went missing ten year ago and we have been in grief since." lori looked at a picture of him holding her as baby trying to hold her tears. "But then he turned out to be our teacher and now we're planning on getting him his memory back !"

Lisa looked at her oldest sister "How exactly ? Memory is not something at come back after a hit to the head." Lori chuckled remebering a tom and jerry episode she saw once.

"Dads food !" Lisa understood what they were planning with this. "He should remeber something from eating dads food and we all know no loud kid can say no to his food unless it's his figgy pudding or cabbage casserole." Lisa nodded "I gave him a coupon for the opening and please don't tell mom or dad I want it to be a surprise."

Lisa sighed "Ok but don't over do it ! the brain is the most complex computer and retrieving ten years of info might be damaging" She left the attic with lori ignoring her warning.

luan had read everything "its kinda funny when you think your niece is older then you." with lisa groaned going back to her room.

outhors note : the end is near...or I can pull the rug under you and rewrite everything from the start, don't worry I won't when I started this I said to myself to finsh this and then make mutiple one shots, so I hope you're ready !


	13. Chapter 13 restaurant with great news

The day came ! The day where the sisters would reveal to Lincoln that he is their brother.

"Lori,leni,luna,luan,Lynn are you ready ?!" They came down as Rita yelled to her kids as they ran down with carol watching the younger louds for them.

Lori and the rest of the teenage louds exception from Lyn started their plan. "Good once we are there we will lead dad and mom to Mr Wilson." They nodded. "Once mom and dad sees Lincoln he and they will remember who he is !" They were about to cheer but she stopped them.

At the loud house restaurant

Lori" ok guys remember this is really important for dad ! No pranks on the guests, no using the plates as frisbees, no too loud music and leni don't take everything literally." They nodded and after a nice start they saw them, Lincoln, Ronnie anne with liz sitting on his shoulders.

"Girls get rea-" Lynn jr saw lincoln " hey that guy looks like pop-pop !" Lincoln looked at her and smiled seeing that Lynn all healed up.

Lincoln saw Lori and waved at her " **hey** Leni !" There was only one thing left to do make sure Lynn sr didn't see Lincoln.

Leni went to Lincoln" Mr Wilson what would you like ? "

Liz smiled at Leni he looked at the menu so did Liz from the top of lincolns head "I want a lynnsagne and a milkshake"

Lincoln took liz and sat her down " three Lynnsagna please and a milkshake for liz" liz smiled

"ok it will be here soon." A rollerblader speed past them " wow no wonder this had five stars in the hour it was opened"

Lynn stoped at their table " hello is the milkshake for you ?" Liz raised her hand " here ya go snow white the lynnsagne will come soon " speed back to the kitchen.

Lori keeped doing her job until lynn sr came out of the kitchen "I need the use the poop shut watch the lynnsagne ok Lori "before he turned his head to Lincoln lori put the menu to lynn sr face "um dad a costumer asked what's in the goulash" Luna ran to Lincoln and shoved the menu in his face lori "sorry dad the costumer just looked it up on the internet" lynn went to the toilet.

Lincoln took the menu off his face "luna what got- uhh mac'n cheese bites !" He keeped reading the menu.

Ronnie ane looked with him "The minestrone sound good."

Lynn came out and saw liz " huh she looks kinda familiar but i can't put my finger on it"

Luan pushed him to the kitchen "Dad the lynnsagne is done and its just missing a Lynn !" Her dad chuckled to that bad joke.

Lincoln raised his hand and luan ran to them "hey teach, why did the students eat their homework"

Lincoln thought but liz knew "because he told them, it would be a piece of cake !" Liz and Luan laughed with Ronnie ane chuckling while Lincoln just stopped himself from groaning.

"we would like two mac'n cheese bites please and a minestrone please."

Luan ran to the kitchen and placed the order lynn sr saw it "huh haven't made these in a long time"

Lori looked at her dad " how come ?"

Lynn "its was one of your brothers favorites he would always hide the left overs just to eat it himself"

Lori patted her dads back "I can tell them you can't-"

Lynn cut in "who said I couldn't make it ? Its just that no one has ordered it thats all"

he gave the plates of lynnsagne to lynn jr and she rushed to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's table and placed in front of them " thanks you must be lynn jr right ?"

Lynn looked at the pop-pop look alike "yea how did you know ?"

Lincoln smiled" Lucy told me about you, most of it was positive but don't tell her i told you" Lynn nodded and speed back to the kitchen.

Lincoln took one bite of the lynnsagne and had the feeling something was missing or someone was missing " this doesn't feel right..."

liz looked at her dad " what's wrong dad ?"

Ronnie anne looked a bit confused "Yea, it's great isn't it ?"

Lincoln looked at her " oh no it tastes great ! To be honest its the best lasagne i had in years."

Ronnie smiled "Yea it could match abuelita's cooking."

Liz just gave her mom a shocked look "Mom no ! You know she will hear you and light her candles!" Ronnie rolled her eyes.

She took another bite out of it.

Lincoln smilled but kept having this nagging feeling on the back of his head that something was missing and that he had this same dish decades ago but when was it ?

Lori keeped taking orders and luan got on her unicycle and help Lynn with the large amount of orders while that was happening a lynn kept asking himself "where did i see that white haired girl."

Then it started "Did you hear that ?" Lynn jr askes and Lynn senior knows what happens next as he heard the steps comming toward them like a herd wild horses.

He started firing everything up "Lunch Rush !"

Lincoln finished eating the lynnsagne " i still have the feeling something is missing !"

Ronnie nodded understanding what was missing. "We should leave by now and tell Liz about the surprise? " Lori looked as they stood and tried to stop them but She got pushed to the counter by the horde of people

Liz screamed "What Surprise?!" Ronnie anne smiled and carried liz on her shoulders. "I am the boss !" Lincoln chuckled and left with his family.

Lori started shouting even though it was too late. "LINCOLN!" Lincoln left and lori just started writing down some orders.

After Lunch

"This literally sucks !" The other sisters nodded sitting on a table in a break room.

"I thought like this would be easy !" They nodded.

Luan ate a cake that Lynn sr made for dessert. "yea we desserverd It !" She laughed "get it ?" They groaned.

Luna "Dudes! We need a new plan ! So any ideas ?"

Lori sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"Luna We better ask help from Clyde."

Everyone "uuuhh !" Lori sighed and called Clyde.

Back at the wilson

Lincoln and Ronnie anne stood in front of liz which made her uncomfortable "Am I in trouble ?" Ronnie laughed so did Lincoln "What's so funny ?"

Lincoln answered "No sweety you're not in trouble, we have great news."

Ronnie smiles "Your going to have a baby sibling !" Liz's eyes widened, jumped from the couch to Ronnie Anne who caught her. "Great to see you're Happy." Lincoln hugs the both of them. "No telling your abuelita's or your uncle's or your aunts !"

Liz nodded with a smile.

 **authors note: the thing about Ronnie anne says about her grandmother is a joke in my family that whenever someone says something about my grandmothers cooking they would end up with bad luck and sorry for Lying about ending this early, I had a writers block for a few days but then I watch a few romantic comedies with a friend and it gave me alot of new ideas, so be prepared for more chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14 Mistakes and a bunny

IRonnie anne woke up a bit sick but nothing that bad. "Oh hey how are you ? I'm guessing you all know about the bun in the oven." She stood up and got into her work clothes. "Yea my life is pretty great, a great daughter, a perfect husband and another baby on the way." She noticed that they both had left and she grabbed the phone to call Lincoln. "Lincoln where are you ?"

"Going to the city for pause you know." Ronnie Looked at the calendar and saw what day it was.

"Uh of course do Lame-O !" She smiled awkwardly "Ok see you at sundown." She hung the phone. "Oh no I forgot our anniversary!" She then panicked and called the only person she shouldn't call "Clyde it's me ronnie anne."

"Oh hey Ronnie anne what's wrong you sou-" ronnie anne interrupted him.

"I need your help I kinda forgot our wedding anniversary and I think he is preparing something special, do you have a Idea of what i could buy?" This gave clyde a idea a that would help him and the loud sisters a lot.

"Sur- Wait why are you asking me ?"

Ronnie anne sighed. "Because you're the only other person i can ask who isn't annoying or passed away!" She said it so that the frustration could be heard. She sighed getting her cool back. "Sorry but you're the only friend of Lincoln who isn't in a different state behind a bars." Clyde gulped. "So what present are you thinking of ?"

"I need to find it first but it will blow him away." Ronnie rolled her eyes and hung up.

"I hope that wasn't a pun, because if his buying fireworks and I'm almost late for work !" She ran out of the house and Charles barked alarming her she came back "Wh- oh forgot my lunch thanks Charles." Charles went back to his dog bed and fell asleep.

At the Loud residence

He and the sisters dug through a secret hideout looking for anything that could cause Lincoln to remember something but the only thing they could find was a old comic that Lincoln already had. "What happened to his stuff ?!"

Leni spoke. "Didn't you guys take all his comics and set on fire?" Clyde remembered that he and guys said that if anything happens to the others would have viking funeral and everyone there facepalmed. "What? Did i say something wrong?"

Clyde answered. "No i just remembered how dumb we were as kids." He sat down. "I remembered when me and Lincoln spent a week in the forest." They looked at him to listen. "Luckily he brought that survival guide, he made a rope out of poison ivy and our had rashes for weeks !" They laughed.

Leni "I remeber that, oh remeber the time Aunt ruth went to the hospital and she needed mom and dad to watch her cats"

Luna "He wanted a book signed by some bald dude and we ended up Riding a train."

Luan. "Yea he got carriaged away !" The sisters laughed while Clyde looked at complexed. "He fed a train too many coins and it ended with us being thrown around the store." they laughed again.

Luna "yea dude ! I remember placing instruments on mahicans." They laughed.

"that's when i first meet bobby, he was visiting but it was magical." Lori smiled.

"Yea he got **hit** with cuspids arrow!" They laughed again. Exception from Lori who was not happy about the fact that her boyfriend being hit by a toy train.

Rita heard the part with her daughters talking about nostaligia and left to write it into her next book.

 **Sundown** _ **.**_

Ronnie Anne was setting up everything for a party. Holding her phone to her ear talking with clyde. "Hey where are you guys ?" She said about to find out why you should call people while you're on a ladder. "Ow ! Dang it clyde where are you and I thought you would help me with the decoration." She said after finishing all the work.

Ronnie sighed as she finished setting everything and the two people arrived "Hey sweety !" Ronnie Anne saw the two and was about to say 'happy anniversary' but Lincoln said something else. "I see you set everything for liz's birthday."

Ronnie Anne just froze. "Birthday.." she asked almost like a whispering. She then remembered their anniversary was a month ago and that she forgot to change the calendar. "Yea I did! LAME-O ! "She said jokingly trying to save herself and then remembered that Clyde was coming with a present for them... "Sweetie i need go to the bathroom !" She rushed quickly and called him.

Clyde picked his phone up. "Yes ?"

"Hey it's turns out it's not our anniversary ha ha it's liz's birthday and now I need a entertainer." She said awkwardly.

Lori "Um Ronnie Anne you're on speaker."

Luan jumped up. "I know one but she's clowning around right now, get it?" The house groaned as usual. "I can come and I will bring the cake."

Ronnie Anne was about to say something but she held her pride and just. "Thank you- Luna ?"

"No Im Luan Luna is the rocker, sister-law !" Ronnie anne hangs up. "I can't tele if she got that !" She laughed, everyone groaned and the author punched themself for writing that awful joke.

Clyde finally got what could help. "Bun bun !" That just conformed the death sentence and they jumped at him.

"GIVE HIM/HER BACK !" They said in unison and attacked clyde. "no one takes bun bun!" they all tried to grab it back and piled on him but luckily he was able to keep them at bay. "Guys! This Could help your brother remeber and it would be a great birthday present for liz!" They stopped and Clyde fell to the ground because he was pushing them away. Lori was the one to speak and swipped Bun Bun out of his hand. "But it was lincolns gift to us." Leni nodded "Who's gonna protect me from the monster at night."

"Guys, I get it bun bun was the only thing that reminded you of Lincoln but now you have a chance of getting him back." they gave the plush bunny a last hug and gave it Clyde and Lisa entered the attic. "Forgive me if I'm interrupting something but I was invited to Liz's birthday and I need a ride." Lori and Luan stood and went vanzilia and got a cake out of the which caused Lori to ask "Where did you get that cake ?"

Luan gave her a smile "I was planning on throwing this at Lincoln." Luna looked at her shocked. "dude why ?!" She smiled evily. "Because he was making me go crazy lately. He keeps acting like he is about throw one into my face and now I'm pretty sure he is everywhere just waiting to hit me with a cake to the face."

After driving Lisa and Luan to the party.

Liz and her friends were having fun and was about to start hitting a piñata that they got from her grandfather because he had fixed it so many times you would it would break if a feather landed on it and Lincoln thought It would be great for a 5 year olds birthday and Hector sold it for cheap which was a habit Lincoln picked up from him.

Liz got blind folded and went around trying to hit the dragon piñata she started swinging trying to hit it. "Come on liz" "It's getting hotter !" "Just to the left !" The guests yelled and after a few swings she finally broke it and candy spilled out.

Luan went to a make shift stage and made the kids laugh after this the gifts were opened and before she opened the last present which was from clyde a cake flew into her face and she Yelled "FOOD FIGHT !"

Later everyone left with few of the parents angry at their kids for joining on the food but they couldn't yell at them because most of them fell asleep after being put in the car. "Liz I can't believe you started a food fight and not tell us first !" Ronnie anne told her eating the strawberry cake with charles eating the pieces of the ground. "Liz?" She asked looking at the little angle smilling in her sleep and carried the light weight into her room and she went down see lincoln holding and staring at a bunny plush. "What have we got her- Why do you have BUN BUN !? You know liz can't sleep with out her." She looked at it and noticed it wore a diffrent shirt and it was smaller. "wait."

Lincoln stood up "Yea its from clyde he must have thought just in case we lose bun bun we can replace it." Lincoln stayed silent for a moment and threw a controller that Ronnie which she caught. "Rematch ?"

"Oh you bet snow owl!" she placed the bunny on the table and jumped on the couch and started playing against Lincoln.

 **Authors note:** ok if You're asking why this is a birthday themed chapter is well because its my b-day ! we have reached 10K views !

I wanna thank all the people who follows and favorited this story now we come to the list thank you,

 **Dienen92, necrowarrio, trentalfancey, Littlemw929, wollyworld, BattleUnit3, Branman12345, MJW1000, Milanord, Pulsefan, Shiningvoice53, skywalker260, Rickymon Gaming, FrostbiteFear, greenman4044, Asolationman21, DJTimmer, Greencarrots98, ProDutchchees, Despite96, Im The Person, Mask uzumaki, tx1991tx, SuperNinja94, MicrowaveableRamen, icrazyrabbit, mantoniolealt, Sennin 6, , eltro, naruto15spy, SkyLoudly, cartoongal11, a6spike, fernandotorrid, The New Mystical Arca Master, Armanduxbstds and XStation**

For following and I hope to gain more. Now to people who favorited thing.

 **Dienen92, CrazyMowi, Littlemw929, BattleUnit3, Milanord, Pulsefan, Shiningvoice53, The Crossover Guardian, leyte07, skywalker260, tigerblood917, Greencarrots98, Im The Person, Mask uzumaki, Austin Morgan, Oaglor the Shoehorn Wielder, AdelieBean, SuperNinja94, nahuelbarboza03, icrazyrabbit, Sennin 6, eltro, fabledfate, grandavidalcala1, naruto15spy, Pathfinder097, SkyLoudly, cartoongal11, GREEN0704, fernandotorrid, The New Mystical Arca Master, Armanduxbstds, michaelamicoford, XStation and BloodRequiem1.**

now to my Favorite reviewers like AA25,JC45 Who really make keep my spirit up whenever I feel down really you two are the best and You write fanfiction about my fanfiction, fanception ?

Djtimmer who always makes sure that I don't do dumb things.

nuuo YOUR AWESOME !

I hope you guys have a great day see you soon !


	15. Chapter 15 round one starts

The louds were suiting up and were loading paint ball guns ready to they were ready to run at them, with their ace pop-pop ! Lynn looked at the viewers. "Oh hey You might be asking whats going on."

 **FLASHBACK !**

The Louds were watching TV, Then the two Lynns came in "Guys you won't believe what we found out !" They turned the channels until they found the commercial. " **FRIDAY! FRIDAY! FRIDAY! FRIDAY! FRIDAY! DAIRY LAND will be holding their first annual family paintball SLAUGHTER ! the winners will get a year pass for dairy land and 1.000 dollars !** (said quickly) Dairy land will not take resposability for contestants hurting themselves and parents have to be there for this to be allowed. You must be over the age of 10 to compete in the family paintball slaughter and 25$. Parents and gaurdians are needed to compete." They all cheered then lisa said "we will need 175$"

Rita "You mean 200 Lisa because we're calling pop-pop ! He beat a group of marines in paintball last month." Lynn jr jumped at the table. "OK guys ! We need to train with that and our numbers we will beat everyone else !" They cheered a of tough training later. "Ok guy are you ready ?!" They cheered " YEAAAA!" "SHUT IT I'm watching my stories !" Mr. Grouch went back into his house.

END OF FLASH BACK

The Mcbrides came missing haiku and clyde for some reason. Lynn sr went to greet them. "Oh hey where's clyde ?" haword answered. "His at work so it's just me, Harold and Haiku." Lynn looked around "Where is she ?" "here" Lynn and Harold screamed both fell to the floor scared almost to death. "Sorry about that." "hey" With that Harold fainted. Lucy and Haiku started talking and then Lynn noticed a family is some awesome armor. "Wow those guys look awesome !" she Poineted to the three and they just ignored her..

" **LADIES AND GETLEMEN ! ARE YOU READY FOR FAMILY PAINT BALL SLAUGHTER ?!"** They all cheered and were giving paintball pistoles. **"FOR THE FIRST ROUND YOU WILL HAVE TO SURVIVE WITH THESE PI-SHOOTERS ! IN THE BATTLE FIELD YOU WILL FIND CRATE FILLED WITH WEAPONS !"** Pop checked the pistoles for how ammo they and saw their were only ten. "Hey hot shot why aren't we getting more ammo, It won't be any fun with only ten paint balls !" The announcer guy looked at pop-pop. **"Sorry sir but it will be more interesting then having every go in with a normal paintball guns. BUT DON'T WORRY ! WE SPENT NO EXPRESS BUT TO GET MOST MODERN OF PAINT GUNS ! WE EVEN HAVE A MACHINE PAINT GUN AND SNIPER RIFLE PAINT GUN !"** the more blood thirsty contestants cheered including Lynn jr who was getting pumped. **"As some of you know this will be televised to viewers at home but because some of your kids are too young join in the CARNAGE ! Your younger children will assist you by in forming where enemies are by head seats and help you with** **strategie, each child will have a drone that will be controlled by their younger children. But a warning other constestants can and will shoot your drones to blind them once that happens they have to be brought back to base and cleaned."** With that the louds had another advantage, lisa was perfect for this kind of work and she was genies this would be a clear win for the louds.

after a few minutes most of the other families from royalwoods came but the louds were still the largest of them all but then came Bobby's family. "Bobby boo !" Lori hugged him. She looked around looking for lincoln and Ronnie but thry were no where to be seen atleast by her. "Hey where's your sister ?" "She said she would enter with Lincoln and Liz. I guese she changed her mind." The fox kids and their parents arrived all wearing red armor great for hiding in the forest If everyone.

The announcer guy came back and told them to follow him to a forest with a large gate. " **Now ! This will be the battle ground while you go into battle your younger children will be in that house with snackes,free cable and Dairy products."** the kids cheered and ran into the house. **"wow that was faster then i thought. Once the gates open the smaller families go first then the biggest because the nerds said it would fairer, even though I would have you go at once and get this started faster but no ! It would've ended too quickly !"** He took a breath of fresh air and spoke again. " **Sorry, i just got me angry. Now ! The gate opens the smaller families go ten seconds wait the next family. Now rules no actual killing, only hitting stomach, chests and head count only with the armor on ! Legs and arms don't count, if you brought a marker you can use that as a weapon because the judges said they will see them as cuts as long as it's drawn on the skin. The wilsons will be the first ones to go"** Just then a marker came out of the house and hit Lynns head **"great ! Now it's raining markers !"**

Lynn rubbed her head " Lisa was that you and why do you have a marker ?" Lisa showed her head out of a window. "Because of my white board, now win this thing !" They prepared to run after waiting they all ran in lisa telling them split apart so they wouldn't be ambushed and so the paint ball war begun.

author: I have written so many plot heavy chapters so I watched **The Old and the Restless** and thought. "pop-pop is awesome!" So i said hey why not have fun with this ! So yea next few chapters are gonna be paintball battle and if you want i can add some of you ocs if you want pm me first. So yea i hope you have fun with this !


	16. Chapter 16 no title for this Ok? ok

Lynn ran alone so did pop-pop but Leni and Lori, Luan and Luna, Rita and Lynn sr ran in a team. Albert toke one of the Fox Kids who was planing on ambushing them. "Haha ! Come out and show yourselves !" He said being only seen by a younger man hidding in the trees as he jumped from one to the other tree.

Back in the kids house

Lisa sat on the a couch watching her grandfather being the greasted and noticed the person behind sneaking before she could warn him the person shot one of the kids at was planning on a sneak on pop-pop. "wow" lisa saw pop gave the person a thumbs as they nodded and moved from tree to tree.

back to the forest.

Lynn just joined with luna and luan to find a crate but before they opened she pushed them both away as the as the top exploded almost spraying them with paint. "Now thats a dirty trick !" she laughed the other just groaned so did lisa who heard through a radia. "But I guese it colorful prank !"they finally opened the crate carefully there were 5 Tippmann TiPX and enough ammo to last for hours "great actual good ones! Pop stars come over here!" She said into her walkey talkey. Lynn looked suspiciously luan. "Hey how did you know about the crate exploding ?" Luan scratched the back of her head and gave them a nervous smile. "I might have made one these for april fools." They both face palmed. "Atleast we know what to worry about next year."

They started getting fired at by the Spokes "aaaaahhhhh!" They yelled as they fired untile 'click click' "oops" Rusty said so did his dad and Luan grinned "lets paint them red !" They shot at the both of them and then a blow horn was heard. " **Spokes** **family** **you** **are** **out** **of** **the** **game**! **Please** **take** **your** **kids** **and** **don't** **forget** **to** **take the gift bag** **coupons** **of** **two** **dollars** **for** **your** **next** **visit** **in** **dairyland**." They left the forest.

* * *

Back in the headquarters Liz came out of the ball pit "Oh why do people like this ?!" She pulled herself out of the pit. "why did you jump in there then ?" She looked at the white haired girl who was a year older then her if she was correct. "Have you seen my sisters ?" Liz thought for moment. "lana and lola are in the ball pit, I think they're trying to get out." Lana raised her hand out of the pit and grabbed the ladder which didn't go into the pit itself. "Freedom !" Lola climbed on top of her older twin and before sher could grab the ladder as well lana's hand slipped. " NOOOOOO!" They sank back into the pit. "The futility of it all." Lisa screamed and saw at lucy was watching Lori and Leni. "What are they doing ?" Lisa looked at her screen. "They are running in one direction and leni shot a squirrel which doesn't count." Lisa sighed. "Liz what is your dad doing ?" A blow horn was heard " **Gurdle** **family** **you're** **out** **of** **the** **game** **and** **please** **take** **the tunakit** **you** **gave** **me** **as** **a** **bribe** **I** **know** **it's** **healthy** **but** **please** **it** **made** **me** **sick** **just by** **looking** **at** **it."** They watched from a tv as the Gurdle family marched out of the forest. "His doing that and wanna go to dairyland next week?" Lisa smirked. "I should be inviting you" liz laughed. "Please my dad can beat your family in a second !" Lisa laughed. "Ten dollars ?" Liz nodded and shacked her hand. "I will have too many money to spent anyway!" They laughed. Carlino came out of the ballpit. "It's worse then cleaning Carlatos laundry !" He pulled himself out of the pit. "Hey wheres Lori ?" He looked at Lisa's screen. " ag such a beauty deserves a real man." Liz laughed "says the guy who sleeps with a nightlight." Carlino retorted "oh really ? Should I tell everyone about jack o lantern inci-" liz pushed him into the infinitive ball pit. "Aahhh!" Liz thought. "No one wants to hear about the time I wore a jack o latern as a diaper." She then looked at lisa who was about to ask her. "You don't wanna know." She looked at her tablet and carlitos coppied her by looking at a dish.

* * *

Bobby walked through the forest holding what he found in a color exploded crate. "Oh I wish Ronnie Anne came with us !" He heard a stick break and he shot everything at the place that made the sound after his gun was empty he put his hands over his head "Please not my face ! Lori said I'm the most handsome guy she knows !" He opened his eyes and looked at the tiny dog that was clean as a whistle. "Great ! I thought it was-" he felt a muzzle poke his back he raised his hands. "Who's your favorite bro ?" The person said in a grizzly fake voice. "Wait- LINCOLN ?" He turned around and gave him a hug. "Oh thank abuelitas candles ! I thought I was a out of the game."

Lincoln laughed "You should have seen yourself! You shot at that poor little dog as if he was going devour you !" Bobby rolled his eyes Lincoln was nothing like Ronnie Anne but he could easily turn into her whenever he did something dumb. "Here" he gave Bobby a few paintballs "you need it after fighting that insane beast !" Lincoln teased agian. "Yea says the person who married my sister." Lincoln and Bobby laughed to that burn. "So how many have you taken out of the game ?" Lincoln was about to say but a little girl beat him to it, through walkey talky "4 one of those fox kids and Gurdle." Bonnie snicker. "Gurdle what kind of name is that ?" Lincoln gave him nasty. "Hey his one of D&D pals. But this is a battle and if I learned anything from that military school its in war never let your enemies go free." Bobby raised a brow. "You went their for only one year right?" Lincoln shrugged "Yea most it was the second worst experience in my life!" Bobby looked at him about to ask but then was shoot in the arm with a paint ball and they both ducked down.

They waited and he heard nothing but Lincoln wouldn't be fooled that easily. "Liz give me what's happening." Liz talked throught the walkey talky. "There's a big guy getting closer but it looks like he doesn't have a lot of paintballs." Lincoln nodded. "Ok Bobby run, I will cover you ok ?" He was about protest but Lincoln stopped him. "Don't worry! I have done this thing before and I swear you won't get shot." Bobby gulped and ran as he did the guy aimed at Bobby but forgot to check on the second enemy. "Hey !" He looked at Lincoln and was hit with a paintball to the chest. "No body aims at my little bro !" The guy growled. "I hope someone shoots in your-" he shoot him in the face. "Tiny ears" the large man ran at him, Lincoln kneaded him in the stomach and kicked him to the groand. "Sorry but I'm not just a good shot." The man stood up. "Be careful kid ! Us Stankco don't lose easily." Lincoln froze as he remembered a temple and he was in his undies ? "What the ?" Lincoln froze and tried to understand how this fit with the other flashbacks.

Bobby tackled him as a paintball was about to hit him. "Thanks little bro." He pulled bobby up behind a tree and looked at the giant smile that person had. "Oh it's beatrix and she is one of the archery kids." Bobby looked and saw how she was able to aim and fire precisely at them even though they ran out of the way most of the time. "I was hopping i take the triple threats last !" Bobby looked at Lincoln. "Triple threats ?" Lincoln nodded. "Smart, good shooter and team player." Bobby gulped. "Any other triple threats to worry about ?" Lincoln took his notepad out. "The fox family number, all round good shot and could organize. Lori's grandfather good shooter,experienced and very fit for his age. Lynn loud fast,strong and team player. Chandler tricky, tactical thinker and charismatic." Bobby looked. "How come ?" Lincoln showed him a list and he saw that chalnder made a team out of the McBride, The McCauley Family and his wife. "Yea he I hope he doesn't run for mayor anytime soon." Lincoln said "Bobby get up the tree at her while I fire at miss perfect."Lincoln started firing but beatrix returned fire. while climbed Bobby took the shot and hit her chest"I Beat you !" Lincoln was impressed "great shot !" Bobby climbed down. "Thanks I wish Ronnie Anne was here" Lincoln nodded "Yea but she has a doctors-"then he held his mouth shut. "Wait Ronnie told me she had a job interview." Lincoln nodded. "Yea she is being interviewed by a Doctor !" Bobby thought for a moment and bought it. "Ok makes sense." Lincoln relaxed because he knew what would happen if her family found out about the pregnancy and what she would do to him. "Ok so what are we gonna do ?" Lincoln shoot the drone down that was following beatrix. "We are getting out of here!" Bobby and Lincoln ran.

* * *

Leni and lori finally stopped "Where do they get that energy from ?!" sat on a crate with out knowing and the paint bomb inside exploded. "Eeeewww lori You really lay off those bean chips !" Lori stood up Iritaded and then looked at what she sat on. "Wait this is a crate !"She opened it and there were the same guns that lynn and the others found but under it all a lot of duck tape and cardbaord. "Wow we literally have chance at winning!" Leni looked at the cardboard and noticed that it could made into some useful "Leni wha-" her fell to the floor as leni had made a shield out of the cardbaord. "Look I made a shield ! like the picture of the box." Lori step away and saw that there was actually a shield on the crate. "Ok now we are gonna win this !" Leni raised her hand to the air. "Yea Lori !" Then they heard twik break Lori got behind Leni abd homemade shield as the person stopped firing Lori saw who it was "Carol !" Carol looked at lori and waved. "oh sorry about lori no hard feeling right." Lori stepped out. "ofcourse not ! hey wanna join-" coral got shot in back. A bull horn rang " **Pingery's you're out of the game ! It's a shame you guys were doing so well"** the sarcasm could be heard from a mile away. Carol sighed. "Bey Lori, you're comming to my sleepover right?" Lori nodded. "of coarse I will you're my BFF !" Carol smilled and got out of there as Lynn senior came out of the woods. "oh hey Lori sorry about that but this is a game for life and death!" Leni "I thought it was for a dairy land ticket." Lori just patted her on the back. "Dad i think there is still one gun there you can have." as he did a guy in a Moba-fatt inspired gear fired at the three. "Lori run I will take care of this and don't look back." Lynn waited for a response but he didn't, he looked back to see that they have already. "Oh atleast try to stop me !" he fired back at the person and then he got shot in the head "Yeaa ! Stancko for the win !" Lynn got out of the forest and saw that a buffet table was set. "dips on the chocolate fountain !" Leni and lori stopped bumped into someone they knew.

authors note :ok I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote in a long while and now we have yates, chandlers team loud house gang, Casagrande with their small army and the surviving fox kids to deal with and Stancko who will be most likely the mane threat in the next chapter. Oh just so you know I'm planing on releasing a chapter every friday so we don't have this schedule of confusion. I hope this make you happy and I hope to see you soon. Oh and this might be the last none Friday upload.


	17. Chapter 17 the last one

Lori landed on her butt "Bobby!" "Lori!" They Embraced in a warm hug "I was so worried ! Where are the rest of your family ?" Lori sighed "We all split after this game started and-" A paint balloon was thrown at them but Leni blocked and then Leni cought one. "Yay! I cought one!" She then threw it back at the pserson who was throwing it in the first place. "Oh come on!" it was a fox kid and he left the forest. "Good job Leni!" The pair said in unison as the kid left with footprints being seen from a mile away. "How about we find Pop-pop we get ambushed again." She jinxed it ! As a stancko guy fired at them but Leni blocked the ball from hitting them. They moved backwards as untile they saw the Cassagranda family. "Guys !" Before word a could be said the jerk threw a paint-balloon at them covering them in green. "Seriously ?!"bullhorns Went off " **Cassagranda you're out and The mom that looks like she was entering helmet into a contest, yea you were out since the start seriously this is a paintball battle not a art gallery!"** "I told you shouldn't paint on your helmet." "But it was restricting with out the collars Carlos." carlos rolled his eyes with a smile as they left the forest.

* * *

Lincoln watched and started firing at the stankco guy before he retreated back into the forest. "LORI !" Lynn said as she and Luan, Luna ran at them. "Did you see pop-pop ? and cool shield by the way." Leni smiled "Thanks I made it my self!" Luna and Luan sat down panting keeping up with Lynn was almost impossible for the loud kids. "We don't know dad is out of the game, and I Don't even know if Mom is still in the game." Lori thought and then yelled. "Hey why won't you tell us if our parents are still the game ?!" The announcer. " **Because If I did your rivals will know how many members of your family are left and then they would hunt you down like foxes. Now back to battle !** " Lori shrugged at the heard foot steps coming toward them and then they were under paintball fire "Ok Lisa how many are there ?" No reply "Lisa ?!"

Back in the kids house Lisa and Liz were under suger shook and were running around like crazy hamsters that drank alot cool aid mixed with a ilegal energy drink, while that happened lucy was pulling the twins out of the infinity ball pit. "sigh I hope the other are doing better." lily drinking from her bottle.

"Ok We're done !" Leni kept the shield up but it started to get soggy and then paint balls went through it and hit Leni. "NOOOOO !" Everyone stoped. "I'm dead !" Lori pulled Leni and Bobby so did Lynn with Luan and Luna as she ran back into the wood because being in a open field wasn't the best idea. "Leni you're not dead you're just out of the game." Leni "oh that makes I would have had angle wings if I was dead." Lynn just patted her on the head.

She then walked out of the forest to the gate to see the others who were out of the game. "Hey dad." She said sitting next to him and grabbed a slice of pizza. "How did you get out of the game ?" Leni answered. "The shield I made turned into goo." Lynn sr nodded and leni ate her pizza.

* * *

On the other side of the forest Two warriors were in a fire fight. "Not so bad !" The elderly man said reloading "Thanks" the younger man reloaded as well. "So what are you planning on doing with the money ?" albert thought and shrugged. "i don't know to be honest i bet my daughter and son in law plans on something." Lincoln chuckled. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do with the money ?" Albert prepared to fire at the young man but he stopped when he heard what the young man said. "Save it for a party when I meet my family." Albert ducked back down. "So you're a orphan ?" He said as carefully as he could. "Yea I remember something but most of it is a blur." Albert chuckled. "I hope the best for you mr?" He chuckled. " Lincoln wilson." Albert froze but then sighed. "How about an alliance ?" Lincoln thought and then questioned . "What's in it for me?" Albert came out of cover with is hands in the air with out his helmet. Lincoln came out as well and gave him a smirk. "And I thought I was the only snow head here." Albert raised a brow. "So you're Lori's grandpa I imaniged you with gray hair." Albert shrugged "I had since I was a kid." Lincoln chuckled "Same but I don't want to get hit with a paintball while I'm taking it off."

Albert got His pistole and shot Haiku while she was taking aim for lincoln. "Why did it have to be pink ?" she said as she walked away. "Wow thanks mr ?" "Albert but my grandkids call me pop-pop." "How about I call you pop ?" albert shrugged. "sure thing just not around my grandkids okey ?" lincoln noddedd and have him extra ammo. "I bet you need that right ?" Albert nodded and noticed Lincoln had two pistoles on him. "What's with the two pistoles ?" Lincoln looked down. "Just incase one jams and I like having things in pairs." Albert found it weird but shrugged it off. "So any targets ?" Lincoln gave him a list" Chandler ? Who's that ?" Lincoln groaned "The guy in red and white armor" Albert remembered him"Oh yea that kids asked me about joing his team but then I shot the parents of McCauley and I got out of there." Lincoln sighed. "I hope those two can keep up with chandler." Albert looked at him a bit confused. "Why ? He seemed like a nice guy." Lincoln moved his head a bit and then answered. "He is but when stress comes to push he does make dumb decisions." Albert chuckled. "You My grandson had white hair too." Lincoln stopped walking. "Yea he had a scare on his right hand one of his sisters bit him and after that he called her blood thirsty Lynn." Lincoln continues to walk. "I have a scare on my hand but I got it from a burn." Albert raised a eye brow. "What happened ?" Lincoln tried to remember. "Well Me and some friends bought some fireworks and they were pretty old." Albert laughed. "Reminds of the time i taught my daughter how to fly a plan! She left engines running and-" Lincoln continued. " **KA-BOOOM!"** They both laughed. "Kids can make mistakes." Lincoln said as he jumped over a tree trump he then offered a hand to help Albert. "Need a hand pop ?" Albert grabbed his hand and they kept walking.

* * *

The Louds (and Bobby) were pointing their paint ball guns in all derections and were Walking a in a circle Formation and were waiting for anyone to answere them on what's happing around them. Then the walky talky made a monotone voice. "Hey guys?" Lori grabbed her walky talky. "What took you so long and where is Lisa ?" Lucy looked at the ball pit. "Lisa and Liz found where the chocolate was and they took care of it all; Lana and Lola on the other hand dived into the of which is the ball pit here and it took a hour to pull them out and Last the yates are behind you and mom is infront of them, I told her you are comming and the yates are going towards her." Lori's eyes widen "Wow thanks I thought Lisa would be more help." Lucy looked at the tablet. "No Probleme I will tell pop-pop to where you are." The drone flew to pop. Lori prepared an ambush. Lynn gave them a smile and prepared to run into battle so did the rest of the loud kids and jumped in as well. "Attack !" they started firing and then a bullhorn was heard. " **Ok break time and since most of the players are gone You will all got to the center exceptions from Wilson, Albert and Stankco. They can come to the center if they wish to do so and Yates You're out of the game! The most well rounded team got beaten by the least well rounded family."** Lori yelled "hey why are three of them not going to the center ?" the announcer groaned. **"simply said it's Because those Three are the most talented by this game and they are lone wolves that's what viewers want to see!"**

A drone then flew and placed a big pizza on the ground; like starving wolves they pounced on it. After this family meal they sat down. "ok we need a game plan !" Rita spoke first. "I say we come last and then we-" she gets hit in the back. "kids run !" she told as them as they stood up ran away. "Lucy who was that ?" lori asked and she answered. "Chandler." Lori thought for a moment. " _Wasn't he one of Lincolns friends?_ " Lori ducked as her heard a shot missing her head. "That was close !" Luna and Luan eyes widened. "JUMP!" they said unison; They all did and then their chaser fell into the pit they dug out. "OW ! I didn't know we could make traps ! I was about to win too !" He said covered in paint from head to toe. "You know the saying, No paint no gain !" he smirked at Luan who was hit with a paint to the chest. The sisters fired back at the person. bullhorn wenn off" **Ok Chandler and Christian you're out !"** They helped pulling chandler out of the pit with christians help. "Thanks." Christian gave a nod and then said " oh and just so you know I shot that jokster because of the bad pun." They chuckled. "Oh come on my puns aren't that treerrible." they all groaned and the three left. "Only the three of us are left but we can do this !" Lynn said. "Who are we ?!" They all said in unison. "LOUDS !" They yelled running to the center and then they the four other people left in the game "FIRE!" Lynn started Firing at McBrides while Luna and luan fired at McCauley's. Horald fell to the ground. "Harold noooo !" Howard said holding his husband. Haiku saw this on a giant monitor and said "and they say I'm dramatic" Lynn just shot at Howard and noticed she was the last one standing. "Oooh yea I win!" She started her victory dance. "Winner winner chicken dinner !" the announcer looked at her parents and they gave a nod, cringing at what Lynn junior was doing. **"Lynn loud junior. There are still two contestants left and I think one of them is a freaking ninja; I mean it he literally keeps disappearing from our cameras."** Lynn gulped and as she heard the bush rustle she just fired. "Lynn be careful !" Pop-pop said being hit on the hand. "Sorry pop-pop! I thought you were that ninja guy or that jock prick !" A shot went past Lynn juniors ear and then pop-pop was hit in the stomach. She quickly turned around to hear clicking, he hid behind a tree and Lynn held her paint ball gun ready to fire at stankco but then as jumped infront of stankco as they were about to fire but then Stankco got hit on the back. "what the-" Lynn jumped behind a tree before the hidden sniper shot her as well. "Come on Lynn loud jr." She gulped and ran out firing at the leaves. Lincoln appeared behind her. "I win." he shot her on the back and multiple bullhorns were heard. " **Wilson won ! We will mail you the money later but you can take your Dairyland ticked now."** Lincoln laughed. "The louds can have the ticked I Lost the bet anyway" Lincoln said as he and Lynn left the forest.

* * *

Lincoln picked liz up and instantly her drove to the hospital.

Lincoln was in the waiting room and saw ronnie with a gaint grin on her face. It disappeared once she saw Lincoln. "What are you doing here?" Lincoln looked at her. "She found a lot of chocolate and you can guess what happened after that." Ronnie anne laughed. "I won the paintball game" Ronnie hugged him. "I'm so proud of you lame-o." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Oh and we have to visit the Cassagranda next week." Lincoln smiled. "are you going tell them about the pregnancy?" Ronnie gave him a look. "If you want to be stuck in the city for a year; then scream it from the roof of this hospital lame-o." Lincoln sighed and then a docter came out with liz. "It's just a little food poisioning she should be fine after a few days of rest." Ronnie lifted liz up. "thanks doctor tell my mom I said-" Liz threw up and lincoln took her. "She got that from you." Ronnie anne rolled her eyes. "har har lame-o." Ronnie anne's stomach growled, took his helmet and threw up in it. "ok maybe you're right...JUST DRIVE US BACK HOME! BEFORE YOU START MAKING A BAD JOKE!" Lincoln just did as he was told.

after bringing liz into her bed, he brought some green tea for Ronnie "sorry about yelling at you lame-O" she drank. "You're too good to me." she said laying her head on the table

Lincoln chuckled. "That's why you married me." He left ronnie anne after a kiss on her forhead and went to their bed room and wrote down in his journal. _"weird temple and under wear, Amnesia maybe supernatural?"_ He then looked at his helmet. _"Albert possible relative."_ He wrote it down and then went to his wife to make sure she was fine.

authors note: what to do next ? maybe a gender swap chapter or Lynn babysits liz That won't be put into trash or I could redo everything like a perfectionist...jk no worries anyway Im planing on a christmas chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 math is fit

Lincoln stood infront of 3 students and He wasn't happy at all. "OK Louds Let me ask How did all of You fail a math test and How didn't Leni fail hers?" The Girls were about to yell their excuses at him but he threw a book on his desk which stopped them "Simple you weren't studying and I have to say that I like you, I really do but, if You don't get your grades up, You will have to repeat a grade." Luna raised her hand Lincoln nodded "Why are you telling us this? Shouldn't Mr.H be telling us this?" Lincoln chuckled "I know But his visiting a brother and he asked me to do this for Him." Lincoln sighed. "I hope you don't have any plans for the weekend, because you will be spending it with me in School." They all groaned. "Dude I had band practice today!" Lori Jumped "This literally ruins my weekend!" Lincoln sighed and got his phone and called bobby. "Hey little bro, yea Lori will be late for your date, I have to tutor them." Lincoln nodded and hanged up. "You have a excuse, now the tutoring will only last up to noon and you can practice your hobbies afterwards." Luan sighed. "You're turtoring us! hahaha, get it? But seriously this stinks. We have a tutor and she has a junior nobel prize!" Lincoln grabbed the bridge of his. "I know, the preschool teacher always made jokes about her, but this way I can check on your progress and make sure you're actually studying, see you on Saturday 8:00 pm" Lincoln opened the door for them. The left and groaned.

The teen louds (without leni) ran to Lisa and " **BOOOOOM!"** Lisa coughed so did the Teens that were in the room. "What in tarnations are you doing here?!" Luan answered "We wanted to make a Explosive entrance! hahaha get it ? but seriously we need your help." Lisa sighed and looked at them. "I will do so but I need Luan to sign this legal contract." She showed it to her and Luan signed it with her pen. "Good, now in what subject do you need my help in?" Lori nodded and pulled her math book. "We will need alot of coffee and a soda." Lisa just looked at them "Why are you doing this?" Lori smiled. "If we show that we can get our grades up with out him he might let us leave sooner." Lisa sighed and mumbled. "I'm sure it doesn't work like..." and started writng on the white board.

the next morning the loud teens (agian But leni) was their exception from Lincoln, who was absent and Luna started to worry. "Dudes, I think he got into a accident" Lori looked at her and in a rare case she spoke with a softer and calming voice with Luna. "There there if Lincoln had an accident he would have called us." a hour pasted and then Luan started to get nervous. "Ok lori could yo-" Lincoln came in panting. "Sorry about that girls, my dad called and told me he had an _accident_ which turned out, he forgot his medication." Lincoln sar down. "wait you have dad?" Luna said at which he got a hit from Lori. "Yea, why wouldn't?" he asked giving a complexed look. "Oh its just something you didn't tell uf before." Luan said trying to convincing. "I will ignore that, we will do a practice test first and then continue from there." Lincoln gave them their test sheets and sat down. "You have 2 hours, start now." he pressed his phone and the loud girl started taking the test. After the alarm went off he took their tests and checked the answeres. "Wow this is... not perfect but 80% is pretty good. Ok I guese You can leave early but we will need to check a few thing and oh just so you know I won't be here tomorrow, your substitute Mr.H will be here and If this works the same way it did today you might get tomorrow free." The Louds cheered and continued their work.

The next morning Lincoln got a call from Mr.H "Ok I will tell their parents of this, I am glad you told me." Lincoln hanged up. "Well looks like the louds might be repeating a grade." Ronnie heard this and jump out of their bed. "What?! Bobby can't survive without his girlfriend" Lincoln chuckled. "Yea I think they would go into a coma if they don't spend a week with out talking to each other" Ronnie laughed to that which was partly true, but she knew this was bad."You have to help them, couldn't you talk to their math teachers?" Lincoln sighed. "They contested in a couples robotic bull riding contest and they broke both their arms. " Her eyes widened and said in a unsre voice "And did you talk to that their subtite?" Lincoln nodded and chuckled "I did, Hugh actually wanted to tutor them today, reminds of the times he saved my butt in military school, always helping people where he can." Lincoln looked through a old box. "Here it is!" Lincoln showed her a picture of them in uniform were a year apart. "Huh his kinda cute." after that Lincoln showed Ronnie Anne a modern version of them and "Ba ba ba ba- **OW!** " Lincoln pinched her. "Sorry but You went goo goo eyes" He chuckled as Ronnie Anne punched his arm. "Oh, says the guy who gave Ms Dimartino a fruit basket in highschool" Lincoln blushed and both had solved the problem. "I got it ! You think what I'm thinking?!"Ronnie Anne said, before Liz came in and threw pillows at them, yawning. "Not so loud, I need some sleep, Lisa made me travel through a diffrent world." She went back to her room. they just shrugged it off as active imagination"Ok we better start!" They went to the garage to make the things they needed.

Monday after school.

"Ok I know what the probleme is !" Lincoln said to the three. "I know we don't study-" Lincoln turned the beamer on and the went goo goo mode. "Ba ba ba ba-" He turned it off "Lori what's bobbies full name." Lori gave a bored look. "Roberto ale-" He turned the beamer on Lori fawns over it; it made Lincoln want throw up and turned it off. "Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr." Lincoln sighed with relief. "Ok, I Hope you understand what the probleme is." He gave them glasses that made it hard for anyone to look forward. "What's with the cool shade Mr.L ?" Lincoln smiled. "Put them on and you won't be stuck looking at Hugh." They nodded. "And please tell the rest of your classes to stopping staring at Hugh cause, it really creeps him out" Luan was about to say something but Lincoln got to it first. "And I mean that during recess seriously where did you get those sweaters?" Lori answered simply. "We literally got them after Leni saw him." Lincoln rolled eyes. "Fine, just stop being weird around him ok?" They noddded.

The next day

Lincoln walked through the hallway hopping this would be a normal day until he was stopped by three young ladies showing their math test to him. " A's ? I knew you could do it girls-" He heard a voice of a friend. "Hello mate did you hear about the great news?" Lincoln gave him a smile. "Yea everyone in your classes aced their math test right?" Hugh nodded. "Yes and the gaffer said I could teacher here for semester and-"Lincoln noticed the 30 girls infront of them and just tabbed with his feet " **· − · |** **· · −|** ** **·** ******·** ·**" Hugh heard it and said "Rus ? Why- Ohhhh." He did a bunk and bolted away from their as the lincoln stepped away and let ladies chase him down. He then looked at the reader. "This is gonna be a fun year huh?"

authors note: Ok no new chapter next week, but there might be a new chapeter for lisa's bodygaurd which will be more insane then usual. the last part I had to go through a english slang and gaffer is a slang for boss just so I don't have few people asking me what that I hope to see you soon bye. oh and the morse code is accrute too.


	19. Chapter 19 marry Christmas

It was morning in the loud appartement it was chrismas eve and the parents woke up to crying. "Its Fine Lincoln" Rita said taking her little boy cradeling in their small two bedroom appartment. "guess what day it is?" Lincoln looked at Lynn, What ? show me ! "it's Christmas eve!" His son giggled and grabbed his fathers nose.

Lynn rustled his hair "now how about some figgy pudding?" Lincoln smiled. "Yay!". Rita patted her husbands back. "Yea we love your figgy pudding." Lynn went down with a smile. "Goob job Lincoln."she congatulated his sonn on the convincing lie. Rita followed with Lincoln in her arms, Lincoln's eyes widen when he saw the tree.

Lori sucked on her thumb "Wow" Lincoln said as his younger sister lifted her hand at the beautiful tree. "It's pretty right?" Lori giggled and Lincoln let her down.

Lori ran to tree and opened a present and looked at fox doll. "Foxy!" She hugged the fox as Lincoln she prepared to go into tamper-tantrum thinking Lincoln was about to scold her for opening a gift before christmas, but stoped as she saw the fox singing " _Cheer up, baby, don't you cry No more tears, it's cheer up time. Laugh with me and we will be Happy, happy, happy!"_ Lincoln smiled when Lori started dancing.

Lori took a small gift from a stocking and "Boo !" She screamed and froze to see her older brother in front of her. "You won't tell mom and dad righhhht?" she showed her cute face and it was his only weakness. "argh, fine but after it's done you have to help find a replacedment gift." lori nodded and opened it and ate the candy that was inside. "Ok I'm done." Lincoln smiled. "now" Lincoln took the bow and placed in her hair. "there, we have a perfect gift!" Lori gave him a look. seriously? "What? I find it cute." Lori smiled and gave him a bear hug and was pushed to the floor. "You're a dork linky." Leni crawled to them and pulled on Lincolns hand. "Wanna join to ?" he grabbed the 15 month old and got her into the hug.

Luna cried as Lori opened a gift from her stocking and she didn't like the idea of sharing it with her older sister. "Ok Luna time to travel the world." Lincoln Stood and picked her youngest sister out of her chair but then he heard nocking and he opened the door to see carolers singing and The small girl he held joined in trying to copy the carolers words "We wash uo a mara Christmas an a hapa new yer!" Lincoln and the carolers laughed, luna just clapped.

Rita brought them some hot cocoa after they were done they gave the cups and waved Bye so did luna with a big smile on her face "Bye Bye !" The two year old said, after closing the door Lincoln saw the family of eight being loud as possible with leni helping her mom with putting the stockings up and Lori following her dad around "Lori stop stolking me." The tiny luan laughed to that bad pun with lori rolling her eyes at her father.

Leni joined Lori in following their father around hoping to find out where the presents are and Lynn sitting on a highchair stared at her older sisters following her father. "gaaa !" Lynn screamed moving around almost falling before Lincoln caught the chair. "Huh?" she looked around as she saw Lincoln. "Linky!" she yelled pointing at him. "Yea its linky, no more moving around like that ok Lynn?" He said rustling her hair she giggled with joy as he did so.

Lincoln picked her up "What do you want for Christmas?" Lynn smiled "A bat and a vedo gane!" She said hugging her brother. Lincoln laughed and after placing lynn on the ground grabbed a cookie from a plate which caused Lori and Leni to jump him. "No! Thats for Santa!" Lori yelled at him, he sighed. "Ok mrs stinky." Lori blushed , jumped at him and started punching his arm. "That was you! You dork! " Linka held his hand up blocking her from hitting his face.

Lynn then screamed. "pile up on Linky!" Lynn jumped on him but luckily it was only Lynn and the of his sisters just gave her a confused look. "He knows where the presents are !" Lincolns eyes widen and Lynn jr wish came true everyone jumped at him.

* * *

Lincoln lied on his bed reading the comic he got from his hugh gave him "Lincoln the vanillekipferl are done !" He jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed one and "Ow!" The man laughed as Lincoln sucked on his index finger. "They're still hot Linky!" Lincoln smiled to that nickname it somehow always made him feel at ease. "wait for it, ok sohn?" he nodded and saw that some were already taken he gave his dad a suspicious look. "it was a cookie mause." Yea right, it was mickey and donald. "Ok" he said still giving his dad a look. "Look at der time! Shouldn't you be going eis skating with your girlfriend?" Lincoln shot up, got dressed and ran out of the door but came back to say. "She's not my girlfriend!" he slammed the door to mans laughter. "ja mein frauenheld." he ate a cookie or two after he left.

Lincoln skated next to them "Hey girls." they smilled and Ronnie gave him a punch. "what took you so long lame-o." Lincoln just chuckled, while paige gave her a look saying: Like you were any better. "Hey paige could you hold something for me?" Paige. "ok what is it?" Lincoln gave smirk. "My hand." paige blushed and ronnie anne laughed. "Really smooth lame-o."

Paige grabbed his hand and skated as fast as possible. "Ahhh!" Lincoln screamed as paige skated and ronnie left and got herself a burger and soda, She also ordered some for them too. "hey love birds take a break!" Lincoln flew out of the ice ring next to the stand. "Ow." he stood up holding his head while paige followed after him. "Sorry about that linky." gave her a thumps up before running to the bathroom.

Ronnie chuckled and then burst out laughing. "This is our best tradition !" Paige laughed and Lincoln came from the toilet. "Not for me," piage giggled. "You're the one who always starts it." Lincoln rolled his eyes. "you're lucky im tougher then I look." Ronnie anne rolled her eyes.

"Yea it's the same line agian and agian, then paige holds your hand and it ends with her challenging you to hold as tight as you can and if you let go she won't date you." ronnie anne drank from her soda that she got from dips. "cough What the- How old is this !?" she looked at the date and could easily tell it was writen by hand "Hey! Yous be happy I'm open during christmas eve!" Lincoln actually had to ask. "Yea, why do you have this place open during the holidays?" dips opened his month and Ronnie answered for him. "Because he makes a lot of profit. Am I right dips?" he nodded with a grin. "That's right missy and let me tell you these fools pay a lot just to skate on frozen water." Ronnie drank her soda as Lincoln and paige started skating again.

Lincoln sat outside of the now closed ice ring with a sign saying 'under new management' Then came a teen latino girl came who sat next to him. "Hey linc! Hows your new place?" Lincoln chuckled. "My dads sick and I have to stay at some people and kids I don't know, how do you think I feel?" she groaned. "Hey atleast your dad will be back for christmas." He nodded. "Yea I better start looking for my own place soon or else I will stuck with those weirdos for another year." Ronnie anne sat next to him. "They can't be that weird." Lincoln laughed. "They think aliens created the world, that one day they will come back and that they will take them on a comet to their homeworld." Ronnie find out it unverving. "I hope they don't serve kool aid." Lincoln laughed to that attemp at humor mostly because how bad it. "No, Worries they don't, but they do let you watch tv watch tv during dinner." Ronnie laughed. "I heard that the guy with the apartment above us moved so you could stay there." Lincoln chuckled. "I might make a **Lot** by working at my dads anttic and collectors store but I don't know if I can afford that kind of luxury and besides your family is kinda loud." Ronnie gasped and gave him a punch to the arm. "But you like it when they're loud and paige told me you're quite loud yourself." Lincoln blushed red as a tomato. "So did you hear from her?" Ronnie sighed "Nope not even a letter from her." he sighed "So hows little bro." Ronnie anne groaned. "his still his innocent self and now he has a penpal or pengal as likes to say it."Lincoln laughed. "So he has a girlfriend?" Ronnie rolled her eyes at him. "Its a school thing, its just puppy love." Lincoln laughed.

He woke up a bit tired since he spent last night decorating the tree after liz was asleep. He gently shaked his little girl. "It's Christmas eve lizzy." the toddler yawned and looked at her father with a look saying, why did you wake me up so early now Im gonna cry now because you woke me up so early! "No, don't cry-" He picked her up and cradled the little angle. "I have a surprise for you." the apartment was dark and with a press of a button the lights on the tree went on and it was. "prewty!" The toddler squirreled at the tree. He placed her on the floor.

Liz slowly crawled to the tree trying to open a present before. "Hey" Liz screamed as she saw her father standing over her. "You have to Wait until tomorrow sweety." She looked at him with teary eyes. "Fine how about this, you can open one, but you have to give me a present after you open it." Liz looked at the gifts for a moment "ok" She ripped one open to see a little bunny. Lincoln looked at her a little confused thinki his daughter wouldn't be able to him a gift . "Ok what's your gift?" Liz sticked the bow in her hair. "Tada!" Lincoln smiled and gave her a hug while Ronnie Anne burst out laughing watching this from the kitchen. He motioned her to join in and she hugged the both of them. "You two are dorks!" liz giggled and lincol laughed. "We're your dorks." They laughed, with liz almost being squished.

Marry Christmas


	20. Chapter 20 a day with Lori

Lincoln walked through the supermarket and before he able to take a left turn. "MR WILSON!" Lincoln stopped to look at the blond as a cart infront of him drove away. "Did you see there 50% off on zombie brand ?" Lincoln gave her a look saying "why should I care?" Said irritated easy to, see he . Lori gulped as she was the same look her father gave her when she was about to get grounded for a month.

Lori thought for a moment and remembered something her mother said. "Um the diapers are 30% off..." Lincoln's eyes widened, the glare disappeared and he drove his cart to the diapers which caused lori to look confused. "Why would he care about diape-"

She stoped and looked at her phone to see a message from Luna "Dude mom left is bro still there?" Lori gave a sigh of relief because lincoln was about to drive into their mom but one thing was stuck in her head.

She wrote back to Luna. "Yea he is, his looking at diapers right now." Luna gave a suprised look.

She wrote back to her oldest sister. "Why would he be looking at diapers? Does Liz still wear diapers?" Then a Idea popped into her head. "Maybe they are having a BABY?!" Lori froze for a few minutes which was weird since Lori would have replied instantly. "sis?" Luna wrote worried.

Lori thought for a moment why wouldn't Ronnie Anne tell her about this? Atleast bobby would have told her... Why would Lincoln and Ronnie hide it from Bobby. She then finally replied. "Luna I will follow Lincoln find out and have Leni ask Liz about it." she then left the chat and followed Lincoln who was putting at least five ten pack diapers.

He drove toward her with his cart and lori hid. Lincoln drove past her and took a bag of dog food for Charles and looked at Lori who hid behind aisle hopping her brother/teach see her "What are you doing?" Lincoln asked looking at his student who was kneeling next to the cat food.

Lori jumped holding a expensive giving him a fake smile. "Oh there is cliffs favorite food!" She said with Lincoln seeing through the disguise and was giving her which caused Lori to ask. "Why are you buying so many diapers?" which caused Lincoln go into 'Think of a excuse or Bobbies girlfriend will tell him and Ronnie will turn me into a human pretzel, and think of a shorter name for this mode.' He looked around then a saw a dozen bananas and Bingo he had a idea! "We're buying a monkey!" The part of Lincolns mind that is responsible for logic just slapped imagination.

Lori gave him another look and said. "You're literally lying to me." He sighed and took her phone. "HEY!"

He turned it off and then looked her direct into her eyes. "Listen Lori, Ronnie doesn't want any of her relatives finding out, because they are... clingy and ronnie anne already has two babies feeding on her nerves she doesn't need nine more." He was saying it lightly because Ronnie annes words were more harsh and more graphic.

Lori gulped but had a idea. "How about this, you drive me to where I want and you will have to show me what you do while you're not in school." Lincoln gave her a confused and but Lori already had a excuse. "I have to learn more about my brother in law right?" Lincoln sighed and nodded. "Ok first to the mall!"

Lincoln bought the items and left the store with Lincoln seeing Rita drive away and he smiled. "You look exatly like your mother." Lori scratched the back of her head. "How doesn't she have gray hair?"

Lori "What do you mean with that exactly?" said waiting for his answer.

"She has ten kids and Doesn't have a single gray hair, I have 1 and a show top." Lori laughed and Luan gasped sensing Lori laugh to an actual joke. "Does she dye her hair?"

Lori stopped laughing "I don't know but I can assure you she doesn't dye her hair." This caused Lincoln to smile seeing Rita felt like seeing someone who saved his life but he didn't understand why.

Lincoln opened the back of his door looked at Lori. "So where are we going to go again?" Lori smiled sat in. "yea make yourself comfortable." he said sarcastically trying hide how much he didn't care.

Lori smilled "To the mall please." Lincoln drove to the mall and after parking which was a nightmare on it's own Because all the best spots were taking. they went inside.

Lori looked around and groaned. He knew we might regret it but decided to ask. "Whats wrong?"

Lori looked at her Teacher. "No sales today." she pointed out, as lincoln looked around he noticed one place that had a special deal.

"The arcade has a half off on all prizes." He walked to the place. "We could play wak a mole or dance battle if you want."

Lori gave him a shocked look. "How do you know about my favorite games here?" Lincoln chuckled

"You can blame your boo boo bear for that Mrs Loud." He left Lori buy sodas for them.

"I literally need to stop telling everything about me." She said then her phone rang and she picked up.

"Lori sweety where are you?" It was her mom and in the background she could hear the Loud kids, being loud. (Luan "Not even I would make that joke.")

"I'm at the mall, with My teacher."

Rita then spoke in a suspicioustone. "What did you do?"

Lori eyes but then relaxed. "I won a lottery that a dance last year to spent the day with your favorite teacher."

This relaxed Rita but she had one more Quastion. "Who is it?"

Lori was about to literally make a huge mistake. "Li-" Luckily her brother saved her butt.

"Lori do You want diet or normal?" Lori then remebered her plan and anwered her mother.

"LINK! Mr Link Wilson." she said quickly.

Rita "Ok be home by six sweetie." Lori sighed with relief.

"Ok mom, love you." she hanged up. Lincoln give her a soda and then both went into the arcade.

Lincoln on the floor as the game started. "Just a warning I don't go easy on you." He stretched and bluffed about not going easy on her.

Lori smirked "Ok grandpa!" this made Lincoln angry and he prepared to beat her to the ground.

"Oh you now did it" the started and they were mostly on equal footing.

a hour later.

The two kept going faster and faster, it was almost impossible to keep up with them as they both were panting. "Ready to give up grandpa?"

Lincoln growled. "watch the screen blonde!" Lori now growled as the game went even faster.

Owner of the arcade sighed as the two broke the games record 10 times over. "Hey!" He yelled that caused Lori trip and fell pulling Lincoln down with her. "That game is now out of tickets." Lincoln pulled lori back up as the machine started vomiting tickets and it showed them who had a bigger score and.

"99999?!" they both screamed. A bit frustrated at they actually reached the games score limit which meant that they couldn't see who was actually better.

They got the tickets (that was still vomiting tickets), they brought it to the checkout counter and put it in the ticket counter it looked like taking the end of toilet paper and flushing it down, It actually was satisfying like popping bubble wrap for a two months.

After 2 minutes lincoln had to ask "How many tickets are in these things?"

"Each game has atleast two thousand tickets and we refilled it yesterday and now we have to refill it agian" and finally it finished and they got 1832 tickets. "Now You can get-"

Lori interrupt "I want the golden ring." this caused Lincoln eyes widen.

"There's a golden ring..." He looked at it and remebered a little girl screaming at him.

 **Flashback!**

" _Lincoln I_ _want_ _the_ _golden_ _ring!" he nodded with a smile and started having his tickets counted._

 _the black haired cashier sighed. "Sorry kid, you Only have 216 tickets the thing costs 2000 tickets." Lincoln sighed_

 _He then had to ask "Why does it cost so much and why is a gold ring a prize at an arcade, answere that first."_

 _"Because the owners fiancee left and Its 10k gold, so yea that's why." Lincoln wished he didn't ask the second question. "So you need to have that doller turned to coins or?" Lincoln gave her 10 dollars and got quarters_

 _Lincoln looked at the cashier and then Lori pulled him to a game so they could get more tickets after she picket the giant chocolate bar. That was large as her head. "You're sharing that with the girls"_

 _She gave him a shocked look and pouted._

 **Reality**

"Hey Lincoln! Snap out of it!" he blincked a few time before looking at the cashier a goth with alot of eyeliner and Purple dress. "You Literally just zoned out."

Lincoln had one Quastion. "Sorry do you know where the cashier that worked her 10 years ago?" he said clamly even though inside he screaming with joy having a lead in some way or form.

The cashier looked at himm and sighed. "Sorry sir but i can't give that kind of information and even if I could, I don't know and neither does my boss, because his a jerk who most of the puts grease on the joystick and the golf game so they 'accidently' slipped." He didn't need that last information but atleast now he knew to take papier towels whenever he came here.

Lori then a had revelation. "Wait is that why I got acne during my awkward phase?!"

Lincoln and the cashier looked at Lori "Yea" said the cashier

"Oils do cause acne." Lincoln added which caused lori growl and her face turned red and Lincoln sighed "Please mrs loud don't kill the mananger, we can play a little wak a mole if you need to relax "He looked at the game and noticed it was destroyed. "how about um Minigolf?" Lori relaxed and left the arcade with a smile on her face getting hyped to play minigolf with her favorite and only brother.

the cashier was terrified and paralized in fear. "...I have just seen death and chaos in human form... I wish to never see it again." Lincoln nodded agreeing and he had one quastion.

"I'm gonna go now but I have to ask why is the wak a mole machine broke."

The cashier looked at it and chuckled "Some brunnete with a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it got way into it and after the hammer 'accidentally' slipped out of her she went mental on that thing. She got banned for life."

Lincoln looked a bit confused and left to see Lori sitting in his car. "Don't get used to this ! Because after this I'm going home and-" He got a phone call from one his favorite girls. "Hey Ronnie" he started his car.

"I wanted tell you great news!" Lincoln thought for a second.

"You're pregnant?" ronnie just made a Seriously face. "What I had to."

"I got the job!" Lincoln smiled.

"That's great sweety! When do you start?"

She looked at the note. "Next year hope to see you soon dork!" She hung up.

Lori gave him a confused look. "So was that ronnie?"

"Yep she got a job at your school."

Her eyes widen, She knew a bit about Ronnie anne mostly being that she is rough and tough but from what she heard from bobby she is also a very carring person. "As what?"

Lincoln prepared for her reaction. "Assistent couch."

With that Lori tried to hide under the seats. Imagining the worst mostly dodgeball that only Lynn would be exited for. "please tell me it's next semester."

Lincoln "I'ts next year so don't worry." He drove the car to the airport and started playing the most boring sport next slug racing. (Well if you're watching the game and slug racing isn't that bad once you place some bets.)

After going through course Lincoln had atleast 40 Points and Lori had 17, which made sense since she is on the golf team. "Ok last hole after this I'm taking you home and I'm worried Liz convinced Ronnie to wash our dog."

She prepared her swing. "Would that be bad?" He nodded and as Lori took her swing landing a hole in one. "YES! Did you see that ?!"

"Yay! now lets go before charles runs around the house." Lori went into the car. "You know I had fun today I thought this would me annoying."

"Why?" she asked curiosly

Lincoln "Because I thought i had to carry bags through the mall." and then lori remebered what she was originaly planning. "But having dance battle with you was more fun then I thought and the minigolf was that bad, even if the windmill kept changing its speed." He said fusrated how long it took him to get past that nightmare."

Lori chuckled "here's my stop. "They stoped outside of the loud house. "See you on monday." She stepped out of the Car.

"Lori just call me Lincoln and see you on monday." Drove off. He wrote down Lori's name and sighed as he walked to his as opened the he was greeted with.

"OOH GIRL!" with his wife and daughter singing and the latter wearing bunny costume. "Hey Lincoln." Ronnie spoke like this was normal.

He didn't really care and grabbed the mic. "Ok Time to show you how to you really! _Ooh, girl, world girl, give you the, ooh, girl, world girl!_!"

authors note: Ok first sorry for the bad pun Luan already trying to kill me with an **The axe grows through the door**

Here's looney! **she laughed insanly**

Ok Some things before I get murdered by pennywise and jacks genderbend.

First Planning on a new story. Second I'm deleting vampire lincoln story and lastly I'm plannig on a sequal to Lisa's bodyguard cause why now not and here is sneak peak to the new story.

 **Luan Breaks through the door** You're adoorible when you're scared! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

My only regret is not talking like a pirate on talk like a pirate day... Should have given it a try.

The darkness drew as lincoln felt himself falling and hearing the cries of oldest sister and the sound of death but then. "Ha" His eye widen as he fell to the floor of this abyss. "Lincoln Marie loud" spoke man wearing a black suit with it a red tie, he sat on a throne made out leater and bones, holding what looked to be a black book. "I have a offer ,for you return to your living existence and once you reach the age of full development to take the life of those that are immortal" the elderly man who looked to be older then anyone the boy knew. "Will you take it?"

Lincoln looked at the man, it felt he if was giving his soul to the devil or something on the same line. If he did take this offer he would be a killer for this weirdo and if he didn't... "W-"

the man raised his hand and swipped it left causing lincoln mouth to be shut and then pushed his hand to the ground making Lincoln lay on the floor. "I already know your quastions young loud, I am not the devil nor am I a god I am beyond them and one of your ancestors already made this deal with me, in fact if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even exist ." he stood and walked toward to the young man. "So what do you say?" He offered his hand and Lincoln grabbed his hand. "Good choice." The man pulled him up and then he punched Lincoln in the chest

Lincoln raised up as he shocked and the doctor pushed him back to the bed. "No worries kid you should be fine now."


	21. Chapter 21 plane break

In the park Lincoln, Ronnie and Liz were about tp have a picnic, but before that could be done liz and lincoln were finishing a model air plane, Lincoln and liz putting the final touches painting the plane in orange , purple and the side saying L.L Sky breaker on it "Ok this is going to win us the model air plan contest for sure! now for its maiden flight!" Liz was giddy with excitement. "Ok Liz the trick to flying is always keep a eye on your plane." liz nodded before Lincoln turned the propeller threw into the and once it was at a safe hight he gave the controls to liz.

She needed her dad to hold the controls since the thing was bigger then the girls head, she just stared at the plane, doing a Aileron Roll which impressed her mother, dodged a balloon and then she saw a baseball heading toward the plane with liz not knowing what to do she just yelled something heard from a movie once. "UNDER FIRE!" Lincoln didn't understand why his daughter was panicking, before he saw the Ball; Lincoln couldn't do anything it hit the plane, then the little girls eyes became teary and she burst out crying. "I broke grandpas gift!" Lincoln set the controls to the ground before and held his daughter so did Ronnie anne, after she saw who threw the ball.

A hour later

Liz got ice cream and Lincoln caring the Model airplane with its Wings broke, Motor was on the fritz and the radio control was broke. "Can you fix it Lincoln?" He shacked his head.

He stood up and looked at from the top. "I can but it will take at least a month, too late for model plane race." he sat down on a bench next to liz blowing her nose on a napkin or else she would have used her sleeves.

Ronnie Anne got her phone and called a member of the biggest family in royal woods. "Hey Lori, Yea it me anyway could you ask one of your sisters if they know someone who wears a red jersey with the number on it and a blond girl with a read cap?" Lori froze for a second and asked why she wanted to know that. "Cause they accidentally destroyed your nieces birthday gift and she just calmed down, So could you help out?" Lori gulped and said.

"Yea." She hanged up and walked down stares to see two tomboys sneaking in. "What are you two doing?" They both gave a big toothy grin which didn't help them. "Why aren't you at the park? You didn't do anything did you?" Lynn shacked her head and so did Lana before went face to face with them which broke Lana. "We broke a plane ! I'm sorry i bet that she could hit a balloon but then she hit the plane" with that Lynn gave her little sister a punch to the shoulder. "Lana, Lynn guess who called?" They both didn't waste a second. "Bobby?" Lori laughed. "No, not bobby it was his sister and wanna guess something else?" They thought for a second. "You started eating bean chips again?" Lori blushed and almost yelled. "No, She is my teachers wife and she saw you two." their eyes widened in fear. "Please don't tell mom and dad! i will do anything, I could wash your socks or be caddy ! Please mom and already cut my allowance for breaking mr groses window!" Lynn pleaded and lana just looked at Lynn a bit confused. Lori sighed. "Fine, but I need to call Ronnie Anne, she will decide what to do about this." The sisters terror faded because they thought that Ronnie anne would be like her brother one of the most nicest people they knew.

The next day

Lynn looked at Ronnie Anne who looked like she about to eat them. "Hi I'm Lynn loud and this is Lana." They smiled trying to act like angels. "So you said we had to bring our helmet? Why exactly?" Ronnie brought them out to the backyard and saw multiple golfballs. "You guys play golf? my sis-" Then they saw a golf ball hit the grass.

Ronnie finally spoke. "Ok you two need to collect the golfballs, mow the lawn and rake the leaves." They nodded as another golf ball landed. "That's why you needed the helmets it turned out the house is close to the golf course, and once in a while a golf ball lands between three and five." Lynn remembered that is when Lori practices. "We just give them to my grandpa and he sells them 2 for one dollar." Lana looked around. "Where's the plane?" Lynn put her hand in front of Lana's mouth. "Oh its with Liz and she in the garage She's fixing it since someone hit with a ball." Lynn just whistled. "I can help! I always fix my sisters car." Ronnie looked at Lana. "Can you fix a air conditioner?" She nodded and got in the house. Lynn sighed and did as she was told before a golfball hit her helmet. "Got lucky there." Then a ball hit her on the little piggies. "OW! and that little piggy needs ice." Said after grabbing her foot.

She got back up cause her foot wasn't broke so she didn't care and started collecting the golfballs while that happen Lana fixed the air conditioning. "there you go! Should replace the fan saw some crakes here and there" Ronnie smiled. "Save us a few hundred dollars. Hey how about you help my daughter with the plane? and I get you some lemonade" Lana nodded. "Why isn't her dad helping?" Ronnie anne sighed. "Some kid got an F or something and now he is talking with their parents." She brought Lana to liz who was holding the wing together until the glue dried. "Hey I'm Lana loud." She offered a hand shake but was problematic since she was holding the plans wings together. "Ok how about we fix motor next? Because the wings looks good already." Liz carefully removed her hands from the wings. "How about we open it up and see the motor?" Liz nodded and before she knew it Lana was screwing and oiling it.

Meanwhile

Lincoln was being asked multiple questions by two yates parents. "Firstly ms and mr Yates, Your daughter only has one A and thats not a bad grade, Secondly i called you in here because your other daughter has been asking me show documentary's that aren't suited for my classes." The two parents were about dispute that but Lincoln stopped them. "The Cove has nothing to do with biology or the environment! Yes it shows how gruesome humans can be, but it's mainly just gory and to be honest i don't want to end up like my first biology teacher, So let's talk about your daughters grade."he said trying to keep his groans to himself even though he thought " _Even if its pointless!._ "

Mr yates "Yes, well I can speak with one hundred percent certainty that belle is a great student and that she can fix this next semester." Lincolns eye twitched trying to contain his anger. "Can we talk about not allowing to not show the cove in your class room?" This is when Lincoln mentally hit his head on the desk infront of him, but in the real world he just sighed.

A hour pasted with yates explain why he should show the cove to his class before Lincol just told them he needed to ask the principle first and getting them out of the class. "Note on me NEVER ask the yates to come to class, Ok You can come in now." he said to the last parent.

In liz's room.

Lana and liz finished fixing. "its done!" Liz cheered while Lana turned the propeller on. "Looks like its ready for her first flight!" Lis spoke "her second flight." Liz reminded Lana who sighed feeling a bit guilty. "We better wait for dad, his speaking with those people who smile very day mom thought they were taking funny candy." Lana held here mouth trying to not laugh " And Leni's mom he said that lulu? or someone was was failing something i didn't listen." Lana looked at her and felt a bit worried for luna. "I think you mean Luna?" Liz nodded.

In Lincolns class

Rita froze for a moment when he saw lincoln and asked. "What was your agian?" Lincoln sighed a bit grumpy since he had to talk with the yates. "Wilson, we can we quickly finish this, because I want to spent the rest of the day fixing a rc plane." This sparked Ritas interest. "What model?" Lincoln thought she was trying to be nice and answered. "T-28 trojan my dad bought ot for her birthday." He said looking through his bag. "My dad flew one, he was in the air force and he thought how to fly one." Lincoln stopped. "Really? Rare to see a pilot coming to a private teacher parent meeting." Rita chuckled a little. "Oh no, I'm only a housewife/author with ten kids." Lincolns eyes widened a bit. "Wow, Ten kids and you don't look a day over 30." She laughed to that compliment. "So why did you call me ? or did you just wanted to have small talk?" Lincoln pulled out a a test with a big C- "Luna's chemistry have falllen a bit if this continues she might repeat, but good news is that she only need to continue bringing her home work and get at least B In her next test and it will be fine. Ok hope to see you at the next teacher parent meeting, me and my daughter will be contesting in the plane race next week." She smiled. "Ok I will be there to cheer you two." She left the room and took a large breath. "Relax Rita if Lori and the girls knew they would have told me." She walked to the van.

She went home to see The teen Louds watching tv smiling at her. "Luna no tv, do your chemistry homework and we're going to a model plane show next week" Luan protested. "But we have planes next week!" Luan laughed as everyone else groaned. "I drive you to your events and I know that there are no birthday parties, no gigs, and no fashion shows/store." They hung their heads. "Your younger sisters are coming too!" multiple owww and a sigh was heard. as Lori came down the stares and took the van keys.

Lincoln came home to see Lori driving away. "hm Finally some quiet." He drove into the Garage taking a deep breath just have liz jump at him giggling. "Hey, sweetie what happened?" She pulled lincoln to her room, to see that the plane was repaired. Liz was giddy for excitement "Can we fly it now?! pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase! I will wash the car for a year!" Lincoln chuckled at his little princess. "How about Saturday? You have to be bathed and your mom said she will join you." she grunted for a second before running down the stares to Ronnie Anne.

Authors note.: ok to those who have been reading this for a almost a year THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! seriously this is one of my better works and i try my best to write, second to those who my other fanfic and then this One WELCOME and don't forget to look at my other works if you enjoy this in other news I'm planing on drawing a new cover and i would welcome everyones suggestions or any one who wants to send their own version but anyway I love you guys and thank you for waiting this long.

now to the reason why i wrote this well mostly because i thought it had potential and plus their mom and grandpa can fly planes why why not be interested thing something like and Lincoln is a gamer so being able to fly a model plane would make sense for personally and cause I like building model planes and about the yates come on don't tell me you don't imagine them doing this at least once and plus i asked my grandmother (who was a teacher before retiring) she said that she experienced these types of parents and the rest wasn't E rated so yea thats the end- Oh and RC stand for radio controll.


	22. Chapter 22 baby's? YAAAAAAY!

Lincoln was watching princess warrior unicorn with Liz until Ronnie anne came after talking on the phone with the doctor. "Liz what do you call two identical People?" liy looked at her mother a bit confused before saying.

"clones? random luck or twins?" Ronnie anne nodded and Point to the Baby bump which caused lincolns eyes to widen and Liz was still confused.

Lincoln Held his his daughters ears.. "How is that possible? I thought your Family never had twins before." Ronnie she was also suprised when the doctor told her it could be twins but she expected her husband to explode with joy and after he letting her go liz screamed she was excited.

She started running around the house. "I'm going to have two Baby sisters or Brothers! yaaaaaaaa!" Ronnie anne just laughed as Lincoln looked confused and a bit a tired.

He grabbed his little jumping bean as her grandma liked to call her. "How did you figure it out?" liz just grinned

"Holding my ears doesn't work when you're the one talking dad." and with that lincoln wrote it on the inside of his skull figuratively ofcourse. "I'm gonna have two Baby sibs! and Im gonna Play with them and Show them how to ride a bike and fly planes!" Lincoln and Ronnie anne just chuckled and giggled at their daughter even though she couldn't ride a bike with out training wheels her expectations were high and so was her screaming.

That evening Lincoln got back from the doctor. "Ok we need to wear these for a week and then our Hearing should get better right?" Ronnie yelled which Lincoln barely understood as both of them got to wear some earmuffs for a week because of their little jumping beam,

The next few days were they got to take out the earmuffs and then. "Hola Lincoln!" he was scared of the couch by the sudden appearance of Ronnies abuelita. "Oh sorry, you been eating? I will make you something good." she left which made lincoln look at Ronnie who was asleep and hadn't taken off the earmuffs, which Lincoln was relived about since he knew what happens when her family members appear with out telling her. Which got a bit better after her mother and brother came over. "Ok how about we just talk about why everyone is here?" Lincoln said in a whisper since Ronnie anne was still asleep.

Rosa spoke first. "Oh because i heard you were having twins." and with that Lincoln set his mind to prepare for a party at the scale of Family reunion/high school party: Either way both would be insane, one just didn't have as much food as the other. "Now i brought some specials tea and my special candles to make sure no Evil spirits go near my nietos." Lincoln took all the things given while liz was eating something from the frying pan and then took a whiff of the smell and felt nostalgic, before closing the door and window from the kitchen to the living room. "First, Taco Skillet?" Rosa nodded. "With extra cheese just for liz." Liz smiled at her bisabuela already have eaten half of it. "secondly, no meat Ronnie anne has been very negative toward meat lately." he had a flashback.

 _Lincoln brought a pot with Bolognese sauce and a large plate with a spaghetti and before you knew the morning sickness kicked in luckily liz already had a plate of spaghetti ready but as the first bite she placed back into the barf pot._

End of flashback.

Rosa chuckled. "maybe it was your cooking?" which liz agreed with but didn't show which made her father ashamed a bit.

liz consoled him. "there there daddy, you just mixed up the salt and sugar remember when i did that with my lemonade stand?"

He nodded before a idea came into his head. "Wait a sec how did you three know?" he said with suspicious look at liz who acted like nothing had happened. "Sweetie." Asked ina gentle tone.

Liz looked away and said. "I only told lisa and darcy." which made him look at bobby who hid behind his mother in-law. "Why are looking at tio bobby?" Lincoln sighed.

He then spoke. "Ok little bro, let me guess lori told you?" he nodded, making Lincoln sigh. "Just don't tell rest of the family or ronnie anne might lock out us out." they gulped knowing that she would do it if provoked exception from liz who was confused about what he said. "Now how about we tell her gently that you three know?" they nodded.

Liz just pulled on rosas dress and looked at her with puppy eyes. "bisabuela Can you make Enchiladas?" Rosa picked her up.

"oh yes but you have to help Ok?" Liz nodded quickly with a smile.

Then something came into Lincolns head and looked at. "Maria, you told Frida right?" they all laughed. "Sorry that was too good! But none of you told her right? Because that lady can't keep a secret even if she was payed to do it." They all nodded.

Ronnie anne mother spoke up "Oh remember when we planned Ronnie Anne a surprise party?" They all had flashback with Ronnie and acting like she was surprised but frida came behind her. " _See i told you they were they were preparing a surprise !"_ They all face palmed. "How did you even keep her from telling Ronnie Anne you were about to propose." Lincoln chuckled.

"one word Pixar."

Which caused them to think. "Oohh" they all said in unison as Maria spoke. "That's why she was crying the entire day! What movie was it anyway?" Lincoln thought for a second and said.

"Wall-e, she actually never finished watching it, she ended up crying just before the happy ending." Maria put her hand in front of her mouth trying to herself from laughing out loud. "I also had liz watch and it had the same effect."

Liz "Do they have baby robots?" Maria just petted her granddaughter rustling her hair. "sure they do." she said lying through her teeth.

Rosa. "remember when your dad found out about liz?" Lincolns froze and laughed.

"Yea he smiled like he won the lottery and I can still feel that hug." they laughed which Liz didn't understand. "My back hasn't recovered from that." Rosa laughed. "You sound like Hector." In an instant he straightened his back. "I'm not that old." Liz spoke up." You're old." Lincoln deflated and then food steps were heard, Just then Ronnie Anne opened the door to see her daughter wearing a apron and Lincoln deflated.

Ronnie sighed kissing him on his cheek. "I know she's growing up, but there no need to be dramatic." She said making herself a glass of orange juice. "you know what i just got the craving for?" Liz looked at her mother with a smile. "tamales, Maybe we should tell some of the family but not everyone the day i do that is the day these two are wearing diapers."

Liz tiled her head. "They already know." Ronnie Annes eyes widened and her view went to Lincoln who was mentally prepared for this. "Liz told her friend; She told her sister, who turns out to be little bros girlfriend and he told Maria, at which she told abulita Rosa and they're all behind the door." Ronnie nodded pull the door causing all those mentioned to fall down (exception from the two loud sisters.) "Hola!" She sighed as Lincoln helped them up. "Good, nothing to worry about as long as grandpa or aunt Frida doesn't know, It A ok! Now let's make some tam-" With that it started with Lincoln placing her back on a chair and her mother and grandmother telling her to relax while Bobby started thinking about baby names which where mostly names of comic book hero's or banditos grandpa hector told them about, but Ronnie Anne sighed you can't keep a secret for that long, but they just think what's best for you. "Poncho seriously?" She asked her brother who blushed before defending the name.

 **Authors note:** Ok to the one person who asked no Rita hasn't found out...yet, mostly cause Lincoln shares little resemblance with his dad and to be honest I looked through a lot of Pinterest, tumblr and google, most of the designs for older Lincoln I just didn't like mostly because, they try to make him look like rusty pulling his face out or having the cheeks bigger like by all the teenage siblings which is meh or they make his face longer and broader adding a bit of hair on his face. so if you have an idea please send me one of those, cause I swear I found a art work where Lincoln has a mustache and whatever great being there is ,it just didn't work!

Ok so yea next chapter will be mainly Lincoln visiting his father and it came to me why didn't I just wrote this as a linka fanfic but after a few second it came to me it would stereotypical.


End file.
